


What if...?

by orphan_account



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 34,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sophie and Suranne are confused about their feelings for one another after filming Gentleman Jack





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read this if you don't like real person fantasy. We all know these women are in hetero relationships but this is fiction.
> 
> This is my first ever story of any type so please be gentle with me! 🤣

It was a cold autumnal day as Sophie sat watching the leafs fall in her local park. She would prefer to be curled up on the sofa enjoying a glass or two of something strong with the turmoil and loneliness she felt, but Buddy kept on pestering her for a walk and as she knew it would do her good to get some fresh air she wrapped up in multiple fluffy and warm layers and hit the local park.  
She couldn't think why she was feeling the way she was. She worked with different people all the time and was used to missing her colleagues after a heavy period of shooting. She'd met Matt on set after all and had, for a period of time, been away from him before they started their relationship. "Why am I even thinking about Her in the same way as when i first met my fiancé"? Sophie admonished herself. This was foolishness, pure and simple. She had allowed her character to melt into her own self. A common but dangerous mistake in the acting world. She would get over it she told herself.  
But it had been a long while. After spending those heady summer months practically in each others pockets, it had left a gaping hole in Sophie's life, she couldn't deny it however hard she kept on trying. The wonderful, charming, dark and sexy Suranne had seduced her well and Sophie was left flailing in confusion.  
Certainly when you were playing the role of lovers, there was the danger it may spark something but neither woman was lesbian. Perhaps this was the problem, Sophie considered. Perhaps she hadn't been as much on her guard believing it impossible for her to fall for another woman. She had been naive not to protect her emotional self better. After all they had acted their desire so well on screen that the whole world was talking about it.  
The lesbian fans in particular had become obsessed with their characters and the heat they had managed to create in each look, word and touch. It had excited Sophie, that heat. She hadn't felt that before. It was new and she hadn't known exactly what to make of it. Nor did she now.  
Of course, it wasn't real desire between herself and Suranne she had tried to tell herself, it was just acted. That's where the excitement lay, that they could create something so magical. They were both straight she repeatedly told herself and neither of them fancied the other, not really.  
It was purely out of habit that Sophie had found herself watching Suranne's lips, waiting to brush her own against them, whenever they were together, aching to taste her tongue in her mouth. Just really good acting that made her body tremble at Suranne's touch, desperate for her fingers to slip inside her underwear and touch her flesh for real in those scenes! That's all it was. Or so Sophie had kept telling herself during filming.  
The shiver that even after the series was completed ran down her spine whenever Suranne's large brown eyes met her own pale blue ones was just left over from the rehearsals and performance. Suranne performed her part as Anne Lister so well, very well indeed. And Sophie had found it easy to swoon under her attentiveness and charm, but of course she was an accomplished actor too. But that accomplished? No! Sophie had told her brain to stop right there. Her Ann fancied the pants off Suranne's Anne, that was all. And the feelings had lingered simply due to the intensity of the filming schedule.  
But that was when it had hit Sophie full on and she had begun to slowly emerge out of her place of denial. She was considering her feelings for Suranne? This was acting, she shouldn't be having feelings at all! And those feelings should not be leaving her breathless and wanting to touch herself in bed at night.  
Feelings could be dangerous and it wouldn't do her any good to pursue those thoughts. In fact it could really rather have complicated things for everyone. If Suranne had got wind that Sophie really desired her, wanted Suranne to really touch her there. That she wanted to keep reshooting those scenes not for perfecting them but for her carnal desires... Stop it! Stop it! Sophie admonished herself.  
She could have ruined the whole show if she hadn't get her feelings under wraps and now here she was unable to deny it so vehemently anymore and a second series in the making. The amount of people that would be affected if Sophie gave into her desires and allowed them to consume her. The team, the fans,the investors, Ann's memory would not have the future episodes they do deserved!  
As Sophie sat watching Buddy play she began to shiver despite all her layers, whether from the cold or something else she wasn't sure but it was time to head home anyway. As she clipped Buddy's lead back on and headed back she just couldn't help but wonder, was it all acting on Surannes part? Maybe Suranne too had allowed her thoughts to get confused. Maybe talking this through with her was actually the very tonic she needed to put it all to bed, or maybe…  
After all, Sophie had heard Suranne call her "my girl" in a number of interviews and hadn't she said the best thing about award ceremonies was having Sophie on her arm again. They had flirted for the fans of course, but maybe just maybe this wasn't Suranne just bringing the dashing Anne Lister alive for her fans. Maybe they both needed to reassess some boundaries and check up on each other. They were friends after all.  
Sophie knew she would need a stiff drink before that conversation, so maybe a dinner date would be the best way forward. Yes of course that was what friends did! They are just two respectable women who are friends and that the beginning and the end! She would text her later and arrange a catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. Suranne's story begins. I hope you enjoy it.

Suranne sat down at her dressing table, she was waiting for the makeup artist to prepare her for the next scene of the second series of Save Me. Such a very different role from the infamous Anne Lister and made her work with an entirely different set of complicated emotional acting techniques. She was fully invested in this now as she always became in her roles. She lived for her acting career and felt so lucky to be so wanted for such great roles. It was rare even now for women to have the best roles but she certainly got some! Gentleman Jack being the ultimate role in a string of brilliant jobs. And yet it had taken a lot out of her.  
Ever since her journey with Anne Lister had begun Suranne sensed things had begun to change for her. She'd been told by friends that the character really suited her and that she should try and be more like her in her personal life. She had loved playing this self assured, intelligent, if at times insufferable lesbian woman and the part had brought her world wide acclaim. She could channel the confidence and swagger of Anne when she needed it and her mental health was so much better for it. After her breakdown whilst acting in Frozen this had been the perfect tonic, but slowly Suranne had been a little afraid she was losing herself and Anne was taking over.  
It had begun subtly and it had taken her time to realise. It finally hit her when she was sorting through her fan mail a few months ago. She had always had a wide range of fans and so many men sent her obscene fanmail. She'd always been so bored by it. "So you want to wank over my tits? So what! Tell me something I don't know" she'd sighed many a time before throwing the letters in the trash.  
Having played lesbian and bisexual roles before Suranne was not unaccustomed to lesbian fan mail but since Gentleman Jack she was now getting letters from excited and very horny women with very explicit thoughts and the occasional explicit photograph too. In one mail she had even received lace panties that had been worn, not for her to wear but to… What? Smell? Taste? She had laughed at this and had them cleaned before putting them into a box with some fan gifts she'd collected over her acting career so far. Why had she kept them? She wasn't sure herself. She just knew they brought a smile to her lips and an arched eyebrow everytime she thought about them.  
And her reaction to these rather erotic letters had not been one of boredom either. No, however much she tried to deny it to herself she felt thirsty as she read them. Her mouth drying up, her tongue needing to lick her lips to keep them moist. And on more than a few occasions she'd found herself incurring an x before she knew what she was doing.  
Suranne sat staring into the mirror in front of her, thinking of Sophie. It had been a long time since they had been able to talk without cameras all around them and she missed her funny little stories about cats, Christmas decorations and really anything that popped into Sophies head. As she sat staring into the mirror Suranne began to think she could see Sophie looking out of it straight at her. She felt herself slipping to another place, another dimension..  
Ping! Suranne's phone brought her out of her thoughts. She had begun to get lost in them and was not at all focused on her current job. She was grateful for the distraction.  
[Sophie R] Hi, it's been a while. Fancy a bite to eat sometime?  
"Well, well, well, Miss Rundle", the words were out of Suranne's mouth before she could stop them and the image of Sophie underneath her on the bed on set flashed in her mind's eye making her core ache. You are not bloody Anne Lister! she shouted out loud as she stormed across the room in rather a Lister style. The vehement anger Suranne felt at that moment shocked her and a single tear trickled down her face. No, she wasn't Anne Lister but part of her wanted to be and she wanted her Sophie's lips on her own again she wanted her tongue teasing her mouth, she wanted… Oh she wanted so much more! It was no good, she could not deny it any longer. She wanted Sophie in the most desperate way.  
Suranne knew she was in dangerous territory. Her family, her carer, her friendship with Sophie even. But she also knew how she felt. She was old enough to know her own feelings and although she hadn't looked for this and indeed hadn't wanted it, it had happened. There was going to be at least one more series and probably more of Gentleman Jack. She had to get control over her desires and also over Anne. She was not going to lose herself to any other personality, not even the demi-god of Miss Lister of Shibden Hall!  
Anxious that somehow Sophie would know what she was thinking if she left her hanging Suranne quickly messaged her back,  
I finish at 9. How about Thai?  
There was a great little place round the corner. Suranne didn't want to be traipsing across London after a busy day and this was the nearest place she could think of. That it was the most romantic too was sheer coincidence, nothing more. After a quick message giving Sophie the address Suranne went to find her makeup artist so they could get on with filming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has commented or left kudos. I was so nervous writing this and it has really helped inspire me!


	3. Sophie prepares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie over thinks what lays ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said before I'd you don't like RPF please don't read this as you won't like it!  
Those who ate enjoying it, i hope you enjoy this too!

Wow, that was a quick response Sophie thought as she received Suranne's text suggesting Thai. And she wants to see me tonight?! She had expected it to be weeks before Suranne could make space for her in her very hectic schedule. Certainly not the same day! Could it be, Sophie pondered, is she as eager to see me as I am to see her?   
In that moment Sophie allowed herself to slip into a fantasy where her beautiful friend sat holding her phone thinking of Sophie when her phone goes off and as Suranne reads the text that she'd been attempting to send herself, the dashing smile she had used so well to seduce Sophie spreads across her gorgeous face and she runs her hand through her lush brown hair.   
Sophie brings herself back to earth quickly, remembering Suranne had been acting and seducing Ann, not her! And of course she wasn't thinking about me too, Sophie continued to herself, she just happened to be near her phone, that was all. But she's making time to see me today, a little voice persisted in Sophie's head, my message didn't suggest urgency and yet she's meeting me today!   
The idea of Suranne missing her too was a glorious one for Sophie but also dangerous and Sophie would not allow herself to seriously consider it. She mustn't get carried away in her own fantasy world, especially now that she was meeting her in just a few hours! Sophie felt her heart beat harder at the thought of being with Suranne so soon. What would she wear? Did she want to be casual, or show Suranne what she was missing? Or not? Maybe just smart, just a little revealing of her own beautiful figure?   
Sophie was so confused! With a great deal of effort she forced herself to focus on reality as she knew it. Suranne would help her put things in perspective as a mature, older and more experienced friend and together they would reestablish the boundaries. Suranne certainly would not have allowed herself to make the same mistakes Sophie had and hopefully she wouldn't be too freaked out and all would be as it used to be again.   
Suranne was open minded about things Sophie knew and she wasn't going to tell her how she had closed her eyes and imagined the Gentleman Jack scenes progressing that bit further whilst they were actually on set together. She was just going to tell her that these feelings had developed, or what appeared as feelings, but she knew weren't real. That she thought she just missed playing the role of Ann Walker as it had been such an awesome part but that now things were getting a little confused!   
Suranne would know what to do, after all she was so sure of her ability to separate her acting role from her real life that she could wind up her fans by flirting with the idea of Sophie being her girl and encouraging her fans to consider what that would be like! Suranne loved the attention and fun that had brought to her life and that was why she had behaved this way. She hadn't meant to confuse Sophie!   
Choosing the right outfit was so difficult. Sophie decided to go online to check out the restaurant and see if that might help her to decide. Her mouth fell open as the first images of Champorney came up on her screen. This was no ordinary Thai restaurant where two friends may enjoy a meal together. This was totally romantic! As she began to scan through reviews Sophie couldn't believe what she was reading! Maybe it was just the closest place to where Suranne was spending her time today but surely she could have chosen somewhere else? Anywhere else! Sophie thought as her mouth began to be painfully dry!   
After a lot of searching through her wardrobe and many sips of cold water to refresh and calm her, Sophie finally chose a knee length black dress with a red shrug. She couldn't dress down for the restaurant, neither did she want to parade herself too obviously. The ensemble she had chosen was somewhere between business woman and first date. Choosing matching red lipstick, a little extra eyeshadow than normal and a stylish pair of large gold hooped earrings Sophie admired herself in the mirror. After a moment's hesitation, she decided to put her hair up in a tight knot at the back, revealing the back of her neck. If Suranne was having impure thoughts about her, well then she wanted to know and looking like this she may well be able to find out!


	4. Suranne prepares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it gets a little naughty this chapter. I think this is going to be a much longer piece than i at first thought and I'm not certain when the real smut will come so i thought I'd give you all something to whet your appetite in the meantime!

For Suranne the day had dragged by. There had been an irritating number of retakes due to the most stupid things going wrong. It had felt like the world was conspiring to make her late for her date with Sophie. Date? Did i just think date? Suranne asked herself! Of course it wasn't a date! And yet she had sent a good friend to collect her favourite trouser suit for the evening. And she knew she wasn't going to meet Sophie without ridding herself of the blonde highlights she had to wear for Save Me. It seemed she was making the effort to be dashing, dark and handsome. Why though? She wondered. Hmmm, well never mind Suranne told herself, the day was finally over.   
Suranne headed straight for the shower and as she enjoyed the cascading hot water she allowed her mind to drift to her girl. As she soaped her body thoroughly Suranne allowed her mind to drift to the feeling of Sophie's lips on hers, her small body underneath her own and the looks of desire between them. As she did so Suranne grasped her breasts, enjoying the fullness and firmness in her hands. One finger began to circle a nipple, gasping she allowed her other hand to wander down her body. She needed to relieve her tension before she met Sophie. The last thing she needed was sexual tension this evening. She wanted to play it cool, a friend just a friend. Pinching her nipple harshly between her forefinger and thumb Suranne trembled as she considered how much pleasure she would like to give Sophie. Her other hand had now reached between her legs and she slid one finger along her lips, her heart racing at the sensation. Slowly she began to circle her clitoris whispering "Sophie" under her breath as she did so. She imagined how Sophie may feel under her fingers. Oh she would be so wet and creamy if Suranne could only allow herself to give Sophie the pleasure she so wanted to give her. Suranne had no doubt she'd take it, something of the cockyness from playing Anne made it impossible for her to think otherwise. Her mind wandered…   
Sophie looked up and there was the wonderful, beautiful, cock sure Suranne heading right towards her. Sophie felt the gasp escape her lips as Suranne wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at her. It was just a game of course. This eyebrow dance had become one of her trademarks as Anne Lister and she was greeting her ann walker. Sophie dipped her head and blushed in greeting. Oh what good actors they both were. Able to remember the feelings they had to learn so easily. "Well, well, well Miss Walker", Suranne was husking at her, "i do believe the most pleasing thing about this evening will be having my girl on my arm again" as their eyes met Sophie couldn't help it, she reached for Surannes arm and allowed her body to curl up against her side. Oh how she wanted to kiss her, to feel her lips trace gently down her neck, Surannes lips gently bruising her neck, her tongue travelling along her collar bone. "Easy does it" Suranne has caught Sophie in her arms as her desire has caused her to swoon and nearly trip herself up. Sophie looks up into Surannes dark, sultry eyes and she knows she knows. She's seen the real pinkness creep up Sophie's chest to her face and she can hear the little panting breaths escaping Sophies lips. A look passes over Surannes face, but she's too good an actress and she hides it so Sophie can't read what the emotion is. Maybe Suranne will let her know more later.   
Suranne leaned into the shower wall as she came, the tension rushing out of her as she lost herself in her fantasies.   
Suranne took a quick look at her watch before turning the shower temperature down quite a bit. She'd thought relieving herself before seeing Sophie a good idea but now she wasn't so sure. Certainly orgasming whilst moaning her name may not have been the most sensible thing she'd ever done. She felt totally confused but also like in some part of her she knew just what to do next. If only she could allow herself to trust it.   
Twenty minutes later, (after just about persuading herself not to add her shower experience to her diary!) Suranne had changed into her black tailored trouser suit with a white blouse underneath. Thank goodness she didn't own a tie she laughed looking at her reflection, she wasn't sure she would have been able to talk herself out of wearing it! Finally, Suranne was off to the restaurant to meet her date. She may as well be honest with herself. It was a date in her head and she hoped to make it the same in Sophie's by the end of the night!


	5. The meal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two women finally meet again

Sophie had arrived at Champorney at a quarter to nine. She wanted to be there in plenty of time to get comfortable and composed. This was going to be a difficult enough conversation without feeling flustered by possibly running late. As there was no sign of Suranne, Sophie decided to get a drink at the bar which was situated opposite the main door. “What can I get you Miss?” the barman asked her. Sophies first unbidden thought was, “Nothing at all. Only one person can help me” but with a tight-lipped smile she ordered a dry white wine. As the minutes ticked by Sophie could not stop thinking of her friend. She stared into her wine glass feeling her heart pounding as if it was ready to jump out of her chest. “What am I thinking?” she asked herself, “How on earth will this conversation go. How do I find the words?” The more Sophie thought about the evening ahead the more panicked she was getting and after some time of searching her brain desperately for answers, she felt a headache starting at the sides of her head. It was like someone was trying to drill the answers into her. Sophie decided this was a bad idea and that anybody else would be better for her to talk to about this than Suranne herself. Pulling her shrug tight about her – she now felt like she was in far too little clothing – Sophie stood up, ready to leave, thinking she would send Suranne a text in the morning to apologise, saying she’d fallen asleep and therefore not made it to the restaurant.  
Suranne was running a few minutes behind as she had rather lost herself in the shower but was now marching Lister style towards the restaurant. She refused to think too much about what was going to happen when she saw Sophie. They were friends she told herself for the umpteenth time and they were going to enjoy some great food together, “But I so want her for desert” Suranne sighed to herself. Opening the door and nearly sending a waiter flying as she did so, she searched for Sophie. There was a stunning girl she noticed with a wolfish grin, at the bar about to leave by the looks of it, but where was…Oh! As the girl at the bar turned, she locked eyes with her. It was Sophie! She was dressed up to the nines and Suranne felt her breathing hitch as she took the sight of her in. Suranne’s eyes slowly raked over Sophie taking in the short black dress and the killer heels. If there had been any doubt in Suranne’s head of what she wanted from this evening it had disappeared. She could see her prize in front of her and there was no way she wasn’t taking it!  
As Sophie watched Suranne’s eyes travel over her body she felt a mixture of exhilaration and panic. Her heart was in her mouth as she saw the obvious desire and arousal in her friends’ eyes. For a moment the world stood still, both women at a loss as to what to do next. Finally, Suranne allowed her inner Anne to take over, she strode over to Sophie and placing one hand carefully on her shoulder and smiling her most charming smile said “Well, don’t you look a picture? Do we have a table ready? I’m starving!” Sophie stammered something about waiting for her to arrive and then blushing as red as her shrug went very quiet again. Suranne looked about and spotting a waiter announced, “We’re going to take that table in the corner there. Can you send someone over with a bottle of your best,(looking at Sophie’s glass) white wine and a menu?” The waiter looked shocked at the way Suranne was owning her environment but recovered and did as had been requested.  
Suranne sat back in her chair and looked at Sophie. She could tell the girl was totally flustered and wild thoughts as to why began to go through her head like whirlwind. Clearly some part of Suranne was still herself she mused; Anne never would be this flustered. This thought brought Suranne back to reality as she remembered that she wasn’t Anne Lister! She was Suranne Jones! She had a family to think about and was not used to feeling like this about women. If she wanted anything and she was now beginning to think that maybe she needed to think long and hard about it and not be moved by carnal desires, then it had to be as her, not as a person who had been dead for nearly 200 years! Her friend and colleague deserved honesty and truth, not games!  
Sophie meanwhile was glowing in the aftermath of the response her appearance had clearly had on Suranne. She had not expected anything like that. She had thought Suranne would think she was too provocatively dressed for meeting a friend, if anything and certainly that she wouldn’t be struggling to close her mouth at the sight! Seeing Suranne took away any thought that her feelings had simply been a response to the parts they had played together. After all this time of being afraid and confused Sophie now understood that what had happened was that she had fallen head over heels for the most desirable woman on the planet. Having Suranne so close to her so often and allowing her character to seduce her own had probably helped speed things along, but honestly Sophie could now see that it had been inevitable. Suranne’s dark glistening eyes, her large full lips and her body so athletic and womanly. It was enough to make anyone want her. But what Sophie didn’t recognise until then was that Suranne could feel the same. Sophie’s self-image wasn’t bad, but she didn’t have the self-assuredness of Suranne, and it was only in seeing her friend’s response that she recognised her own attractiveness. “I should have realised”, Sophie thought, “thousands of supposedly straight women watched Gentleman Jack and then realised they weren’t as straight as they had thought. Suranne seduced the whole world and me too!”  
After ordering their meals, the two women had sat in silence caught up in their own thoughts. Sophie nearly jumped out of her seat when the waiter arrived with their meals which made Suranne giggle and suddenly the tenseness dispersed a little as the two women remembered their friendship and the joy they brought each other. “So how have you been?” Suranne asked Sophie and the two sat sharing a meal and catching up on all they had been getting up to since they last had spent any meaningful time together.


	6. The conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally talk about it!

After their meal and catch up Suranne had gone into the bathroom to touch up her lippy. She knew that they had to have _the_ conversation tonight or things would become very awkward between them. A lingering unspoken powerful emotional response to one another was a dangerous thing. Surely discussing it was the only way forward. 

As she reapplied her deep red lipstick in the mirror Suranne took a look at herself. "I'm not Anne Lister, this is me" she told herself firmly, "I'm not a butch lesbian, I'm a feminine and powerful actress with a very successful career hinging on this. Oh and I really do like boobies!" Suranne was pleased she'd finally admitted it to herself and smiled a toothy grin at her reflection. She had always had a thing for big busty women but it had taken so long for her to realise exactly what that meant. Finally she was able to be honest with herself and she was ready to be honest with Sophie too.

"So, talk to me. What is troubling you, hmmm?" Suranne gently but directly asked Sophie as she sat back down at their table. Sophie looked away for a moment, drawing herself back together. Gently Suranne placed a reassuring hand on Sophie's thigh. Sophie had just managed to compose herself but the weight of Suranne's hand sent her back over the edge. The older woman noticed the trouble in Sophie and began to wonder what on earth was the matter.

"Sophie, what is it? Please talk to me. I don't bite you know ?" At the thought of Suranne biting, the young girls eyes flickered to her lips and from there she just about found the strength to raise her eyes to meet her friends'. 

"I've missed you.... A lot" Sophie began. Suranne smiled a beautiful soft smile and squeezed Sophie's thigh. "Well, we did get on rather well, didn't we!" "Yes we did" Sophie agreed with a smile. "Well then!" Suranne boomed, sounding like Lister once more.They both noticed and something in the atmosphere changed.

Suranne focused on bringing herself back and thinking if she didn't say it now she might never, stroking her thumb gently over Sophie's thigh she quietly said, "I've missed you too much Sophie. I'm so glad you messaged me. I need to tell you that I'm thinking about you. A lot!" 

The brunette raised her eyes to those of the blonde, desperately willing her to understand what she was trying to tell her. Sophie looked a little confused so Suranne pushed on a little further, her hand moving towards the inside of the blondes thigh," I have been thinking about touching you Sophie, about _really touching you_."

Sophie looked down at the hand that was now gently pushing her legs apart and whispered, "me too, erm I mean I have been thinking of you touching me," finally it burst from Sophie's lips, "I've been touching myself over you, I've been imagining what it would be like to feel your hand inside my panties, I've been... Oh Suranne"

Suranne's hand had drifted to the hem of Sophie's skirt and was determinedly bunching the material up and reaching underneath, her long fingers stroking the fine young flesh of her friends inner thigh.Sophie had parted her legs further, inviting Suranne's touch higher and she felt a fire burning in her core.

"This restaurant has a room above it" Suranne's voice was low and filled with desire . "would you like to go upstairs with me? We can talk more easily there" Sophie understood her friends meaning but any fear of what she had been thinking was gone and all she knew was she needed Suranne to touch her, kiss her and fulfil her desires . "please" Sophie managed to whisper back as she felt the older woman's fingers brush against the silk of her underwear. 


	7. The room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, graphic smut! You've been warned😁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for my new friend in Texas. I hope this will give you some enjoyment at the end of a long day. Thank you for your encouragement!

Suranne left Sophie sipping wine as she went to make arrangements. She felt wicked as part of the reason she'd chosen this restaurant was because of this room and she knew it would be free. She had tried so hard, very hard indeed to not set out with designs for the evening but her lust was too heated and she needed to fulfil her desires.

As she stood at the bar waiting for the key she sent a quick message home, "Don't wait up. Crazy day. Will tell you all later. Xx" Her son would be asleep by now anyway and Laurence was used to her being late back. All will be fine Suranne convinced herself.

Soon after the two women found themselves sat beside each other on a four poster double bed. Both were feeling a little shy and unsure how to proceed. The time it had taken Suranne to sort out the room had rather dampened things a bit.

The silence was getting unbearable when Sophie began to laugh. Suranne raised a quizzical eyebrow at her. "I'm sorry. It's just so absurd. We're sitting here like we don't know what to do but we've had professionals teach us about intimacy and have had so many scenes together. It's just ridiculous!" Suranne grinned in response but then said, "but this is different. I want to have you Sophie, for real this time. No more acting." So saying the older woman looked away.

She was being her true self, not Anne and it made her nervous. Sophie reached out and brought Suranne's fingers to her lips, gently kissing the tip of each one. "i know mate, i know" she turned to face the brunette and gently brushed her lips over hers.

As Suranne gently leaned into the embrace she whispered to Sophie, "Have you done this before" to which her friend quickly replied, "Of course not!" They both grinned at each other and brought their lips crashing against each others,their mouths slightly parted before Suranne drove forward pushing her tongue in the younger woman's mouth, tasting her once more. But this time it felt so very different.

Anne Lister had helped her find her true self, but this was Suranne making these choices and she felt shivers run over her skin as she gently forced Sophie back to lying on the bed and sat astride her. "Oh Suranne, i have missed your mouth" Sophie murmured softly. Suranne began to kiss down Sophie's neck tasting her sweet skin.

As she continued to kiss her friend she ran her fingers along Sophie's arms, finding her wrists she placed the blondes arms above her head. The young woman was now being held in position by Suranne as her neck and throat were devoured by her lips.

The brunette rested her body against her, their breasts rubbing together through their clothes. "Oh Sophie, i am going to ravish you tonight," Suranne said darkly, her voice low and her breath hot against Sophie's clavicle. At this she bit down making the girl squeal and struggle in shock. For a moment Suranne was disarmed as she looked up to check all was well. Sophie took her moment and extricated herself from underneath her friend.

"Where are you…" Suranne began but with a cheeky smile Sophie cut in, "I always thought it was a shame little Ann Walker didn't strip tease for her wife. I would love to have strip teased for you in front of all those cameras!" Suranne gasped at the thought as the blonde pulled off her shrug and discarded it at the end of the bed. Next she reached up and undid her hair allowing it to fall loose around her shoulders.

Suranne was amazed, this beautiful young girl was doing a sexy strip tease for her, desperate to excite and entertain her. Sophie came up close to Suranne and unzipping her dress, stepped out of it.

Underneath she was wearing a silk pale pink matching set. And lace top stockings. Sophie placed one heeled foot on Suranne's knee and began to gently roll down the material seductively. Suranne sat back hands in her pockets taking in the show. So many times eyes had watched her being sexy like this, but now she was getting to be the voyeur and she was loving it.

Taking off her shoes and stockings Sophie reached round behind her and undid her bra. She had never been totally naked in front of Suranne before and she could feel herself getting oh so wet at what was taking place. Sophie allowed her bra to fall off her and onto the floor. She was now stood in just her panties before the glorious brunette who had a Wolfish grin and was wetting her lips with her tongue.

"Come here," Suranne growled low at the girl. Sophie came closer, close enough to be standing with her feet either side of Suranne's legs. She stood looking at her friend awaiting judgement. Suranne's eyes were wide and dark with desire, "You are more beautiful than I ever imagined Soph," she said before reaching out to touch the perfect boobs that were mere inches away from her face.

Holding each full breast in her long hands Suranne began to rub the nipples with her thumbs eliciting little moans of delight from Sophie. Suranne could feel the heat burning between her own legs as she moved one hand down to cup Sophie between hers and replaced the hand on her boob with her mouth.

She had waited so many years to feast on a pair like these and the brunette suckled desperately and hungrily, catching a sob in her throat at the bliss of this moment. Sophie reached into Suranne's chocolaty hair and pulled her closer to her understanding the woman's need and more than willing to let her take all she needed.

She had dreamt of being all Suranne needed for so long and now finally here she was feeding her desire. As Suranne reached down she could feel the hot wetness between the blondes legs. She began to rub against the silk she found there until it became drenched in Sophie's juices.

Sophie needed to feel Suranne's beautiful long fingers against her queer and began to push her panties down out of the way. Suranne helped her to step out of them and then lifting Sophie she carried her onto the bed, laid her down gently and kissed her all the way down her young body until she found herself between her legs.

The smell of Sophie's pussy was intoxicating and hungrily Suranne dipped her tongue into the sweet wetness. "Oh God girl, you taste soooo good!" Suranne groaned her mouth busy sucking on her friends clit, Sophie had her hand once again entangled in her friends hair and was grinding her pussy frantically against her face, rubbing her juices all over her.

As her orgasm began to raise Sophie craved Suranne's fingers inside her. She had dreamt of it for so long and finally she wanted to feel her friend deep inside her. "Come up here," Sophie moaned, pulling Suranne up by her hair and what a sight met her eyes. Suranne's pretty face covered in her cum, she looked a delightful mess and Sophie began to devour her juices from her friends face and lips as she ordered her, "Fuck me Suranne, for God's sake fuck me now!"

Within a moment Sophie felt fingers entering her, thrusting deep inside her, she gasped at how deep the brunette was able to get inside her cunt. She was soaking and Suranne soon decided her girl needed more and forced a fourth finger up inside her, pumping her hard as she cried with the sheer enormity of what she was at long last doing to this pretty young woman.

"Look at me as you come," Suranne ordered, "I want you to know it's me doing this to you so you never forget how right this feels. And i want to watch you as you come undone". Sophie's eyes flickered open and her pale blue eyes met Suranne's, the eyes she had dreamt of since she'd first seen her as the dashing Anne Lister!

As the two women stared deep into each others eyes, Suranne continued to finger fuck Sophie, thrusting in and out of her, making sure to curl her fingers against the girls g-spot each time she plunged back inside. With a loud cry Sophie shuddered to orgasm her cum soaking Suranne's arm with the strength of her ejaculation. Suranne maintained a rhythm until she felt Sophie's body relax underneath her, totally and utterly spent.

As they laid together Suranne gently stroked Sophie's face as her eyes stayed closed and a big grin spread on her face. "What's that grin for?" Suranne asked, gently mocking her girl. "I've imagined you taking me so many times but this was better than anything I could have ever imagined!" Suranne grinned and looked upwards. She had made Sophie feel wonderful and it made her feel wonderful too!

After kissing her Sophie once more Suranne got up to clean her hands and face. "Don't go lover" Sophie whined, reaching for her. "Lover?" Suranne arched her eyebrow and cocked her head to one side looking at the sweet, totally ravished girl smiling up at her. Before Sophie had a chance to answer her the Gentleman Jack song started to play, "Oh no, that's home" Suranne said looking nervously for her phone. "Hang on. I'll be back."

Suranne answered the phone as she headed out the door leaving Sophie in her state of bliss. Returning to the room a few minutes later Suranne hurriedly washed every trace of the blonde off her hands and face. There was little she could do about her shirt and jacket sleeves so she simply rolled them up hoping that would make it less obvious that they were covered in girl cum.

"What's wrong?" Sophie asked. "I have to get home, Laurence is wondering where i am. It's gone midnight!" "Wow, how did that happen?" Sophie couldn't believe that amount of time had passed, but surely the night couldn't end like this? They needed to work out what happened from here, what it meant for them both. "Well, shall i call you?" Sophie asked. "Oh, i don't know. I can't think about that right now. I need to get home and sort things out with Laurence."So saying, Suranne gave Sophie the key for the room and ran out the door, turning back just to say," thank you and I'm sorry". Sophie hoped Suranne's apology was for leaving her, not for what had passed between them. She certainly didn't feel sorry. It had felt like it was meant to be, like they had always been meant to be together 


	8. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suranne enjoys a toy and Sophie finds a note

Sophie lies in the bed for a while her mind switching between the amazing orgasm Suranne has just given her and being left alone so hastily, the other woman running away, her tail between her legs. Sophie's fantasies have in part been fulfilled but she worries about how much it will cost her. She tosses and turns in the bed until she feels hot tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. Determinedly she gets out of bed and goes to the ensuite to wash and get ready to head home. She doesn't want to spend the night in this bed, feeling like this. As she enters the bathroom she sees a yellow post-it note stuck to the mirror. It simply reads, "Amazing" and Sophie smiles peeling it off the mirror and holding it tightly but gently against her cheek. This isn't the first time Suranne has left her a message like this and she feels a warm glow as she thinks of those that "Anne Lister" left in the dressing rooms on set! 

Suranne can walk anywhere in 20 minutes these days and is soon quietly entering her home. The lights are all off so she creeps quietly upstairs hoping not to disturb her sleeping family. She needs a night to regroup. As she opens her bedroom door she sees her son and husband cuddled up together sound asleep. She smiles, understanding now why Laurence had sounded so angry. Clearly their son had been having a difficult time getting to sleep and Suranne's heart ached as she once again thought how much she was missing out on. She loves her work and is at the prime of her career, if she stops now she'll have to start over, besides her fans are depending on her. But, oh she misses her son!  
Suranne leaves her boys and goes to the guest room. "Let them sleep" she thinks as she turns down her sleeves, beginning to get undressed. Removing her jacket and hanging out on the back of her door, she turns her attention to her cuff buttons on her blouse. Her right sleeve is still damp with Sophie's juices creating a hot glow at Suranne's core. Removing the blouse she raises it to her face, breathing in the heady scent of the sexy blonde girl she was inside just half an hour ago. She recalls the taste of her young sweet pussy and a guttural sound escapes her lips.  
Closing her eyes the brunette once again breathes in the delicious scent as her free hand travels down her body,down inside the waistband of her trousers, her fingers searching out her own pleasure. Suranne finds she has soaked right through her panties and they are heavy and scrunched up with her cum.  
Pushing the fabric aside she finds her hole and with no need to build herself up further she curls one finger up inside her dripping cunt. Letting out a delicious moan she throws her head back and arches her back attempting a better angle, thrusting just one finger in and out of her wetness. It isn't enough. No tonight Suranne needs to feel something big inside her. Her girl has made her so wet and she needs to ride this wave. Quickly, she extricates herself from the rest of her clothes, letting them fall where they will.  
Walking over to the closet, naked with her hair sticking to the sheen of sweat she has worked up in her arousal, she bends down to reach underneath it. There she finds a box which she pulls out and digs in until she finds her favourite toy. A 18 inch long, 5 inch girth purple dildo. She keeps it here only for special occasions. It's so big it often leaves her sore the next day but tonight Suranne knows she needs to be stretched. Oh if only she had been able to stay with Sophie, the things they would have done all night long! Thinking of the beautiful blonde babe she lays her long body out on the bed and works her hands over her breasts, pinching her already hard nipples, pulling them between her thumb and forefinger as hard as she can. There is not enough sensation in it for Suranne so she twists them hard, causing her full tits to bounce about. She has to admit that she likes her boobies and enjoys watching them move like this. She thinks of Sophie's chest and imagines what it would be like to rub their tits together. "Oh good Lord," Suranne groans and begins to snake one body down, over her toned tummy, fingers brushing through her dark mound and finally back to her apex.  
She rubs herself, moving some of her juice away from her clitoris and onto her puffy swollen lips. Then she takes her silicone dick and runs it through her folds, over her clit. It feels so good to have something stroking between her legs, her eyes feel like they've rolled to the back of her head as she murmurs "Oh Sophie, i need you… Please… OhOhhhh Godddddd!" Suranne builds the rhythm up stroking the cock against herself firmer and deeper. She can feel the heat creep down her thighs, down her legs, into her toes. Her clitoris is throbbing but she needs more than this. She needs to be fucked. The woman moves her toy down a little finding her honeyed cunt and firmly slides the cock inside her. It goes in stretching her hole, it's delicious how much she loves being stretched like this. Suddenly the weirdest thought flashes into her mind. Who is thinking how good this looks? Herself? Or Anne Lister?! What would Anne think of she could be here now, what would Anne Lister do? The thought of Anne watching her fuck herself spurs her on and biting down on her lip to ensure she doesn't scream too loudly Suranne impales herself fully on the monstrous sized cock. It's a little sore but she needs it rough tonight. Nothing else will satisfy her. Grabbing the end of it fast she pounds it in and out of her pussy, thrusting harder and deeper until she finds the perfect furious rhythm. Suranne feels the orgasm begin to build up inside her, "There's a good girl, keep on fucking yourself for me. Don't stop" she hears a voice inside her head, a voice she knows so well. She's now using both her hands to slam the phallus into herself, ignoring the pain as it fills her and expands her. With a deep long moan she comes hard, the force of her ejacultion forcing the cock out of herself. Laying back, sated at last Suranne falls into a restless sleep. Dreams of Anne, herself and Sophie swirling in her mind. 

It's been two weeks since they had their fabulous evening together and neither woman has reached out to the other. Suranne has been too busy filming she tells herself. It has nothing to do with a confused sense of guilt, desire and a little fear. For Sophie's part she has the post-it tucked inside her purse and is holding onto it desperately. The image of Suranne scrubbing herself clean and running out on her competes with it for her attention and she doesn't know if she wants to understand what Suranne really thinks about what happened between them. For her part she's making a point of being seen with her fiance so that everyone, but especially Suranne, will believe she's happy and in love with him. But the truth is she's fallen head over heels for the dark, stunning brunette and knows nothing else will ever feel right again. 

It's Suranne's day off and she's running round her house playing hide and seek with her son when her phone rings giving away her hiding place, "Got you mummy!" Picking him up and giving him a kiss on the nose she answers her phone without checking the caller id, "Hello?".  
"Hi Suranne, it's Sally. How you keeping?" "oh hi, I'm great. I finally have a day off and I'm just enjoying being a mum!"  
"Oh, good for you. That's important. I wondered though. Well, could you arrange to meet with Sophie?". "What for?" she answers, a little hastily. She's been trying to not think too much about Sophie and this is an unpleasant reminder of her guilty feelings.  
"It's really important you two don't lose your chemistry. You worked hard and developed it brilliantly, but it's so long between filming. I don't want that work to have to be redone." Fat chance of that chemistry going anywhere Suranne thinks but manages to just say,  
" Of course. That makes sense. I'll call her next week."  
"Why not today. You know, as you have a day off" Suranne sighs. She really doesn't want to make a call to Sophie sooner than is absolutely necessary.  
"What is it? Is something the matter?" Sally sounds concerned. She heard the sigh and is wondering why Suranne is hesitant.  
"No everything is fine. It'll be lovely to see her. I'll text her right away. Good idea. Speak soon mate." The call ends and Suranne brings up her text conversation to Sophie. The last messages are still there and she can see the excitement in their planning to meet at the restaurant that night." Oh Sophie, I'm so sorry," she whispers to herself and she finds herself wiping away a tear as she thinks about the bloody awful mess she's in. She loves her family, but she loves Sophie differently and she realises she's known it since she held her after they'd had sex. Looking into her eyes she had seen the truth of her feelings and really the phone call had been an excuse to run. She could have told Laurence things were just going on longer than expected. It wouldn't have been the first time filming had gone into the early hours of the morning. But she'd used the phone call as a get out and given too little thought to Sophie's feelings, focusing instead on her own needs entirely. And her fear.


	9. An ex lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suranne needs help to work out what to do and she has a fond memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. PLEASE READ THIS FIRST! I've stepped things up a notch. Our beautiful Suranne is looking back when she was a much younger and less classy girl.  
This chapter involves submission and humiliation. Be sure it's what you want before you read. You've been warned.  
For those still with me, thanks for the comments and support. Enjoy the filth!  
Please also be aware that this isn't our Suranne as she is now, but 20 years ago!

Suranne made herself a cup of strong tea then sat on her sofa, her long legs curled underneath her, and dialed Sophie's number. As she brushed her long luxurious dark hair behind her ear, her mind managed to go through a million possibilities of what she would say and more importantly how Sophie would respond to hearing from her.  
The phone rang and rang, Suranne working on keeping herself composed. After a while she snapped back to herself and realised Sophie wasn't going to answer the phone. Was Sophie mad at her she thought ending the call. Or just busy. Of course she was always working too. Without allowing herself to overthink it she sent a quick text, "Sorry to disturb you," (that was the understatement of the year Suranne groaned), "Sally thinks we should meet up again soon. Let me know when you're free".  
Well, I've done all i can for now she thought and sat back to enjoy her cuppa. But as she drank she fretted. What on earth should she do about Sophie? It wasn't the same, the feelings were so different but she recalled way back when she had last had a fling with a woman on set.  
It was a long time ago now and they had worked together since having become best friends when it had fizzled out. Eva Pope, ten years her senior had played her ex girlfriend and together they had created a lot of heat for Strictly Confidential as Eva's character set out to seduce Suranne's.  
At first they had acted the sneaky looks at each others bodies, Suranne reacting whenever Eva allowed her gaze to linger on her full breasts,or rake down her body taking every detail in.  
The director of the show liked Suranne to show her lovely tits off regularly to the audience and the actors, dressing her in tight tops and barely buttoned up blouses. It had excited her to be watched like it by so many pairs of eyes, teasing her audience whilst never letting them see everything.  
Seeing Eva admiring her was different though. Watching her eyes darken with desire and her tongue peek through her lips as she practically panted over Suranne's hot body had made her moist with arousal.  
One night after filming Suranne had been getting changed to go home when she felt eyes upon her, from behind. Looking up into the mirror she caught Eva dressed in her pinstripe suit, her eyes glued to Suranne's arse. "Like what you see?" Suranne had asked her with a little giggle, perfectly comfortable teasing the life out of anybody and everybody at this stage of her life. She was used to appearing in lads mags and had seen enough evidence to know she was the target of a lot of admiration. Nonplussed Eva continued to stare at the beautiful half dressed woman in front of her. "What?" Suranne had asked her, cocking an eyebrow and cheekily pushing her bum out and wriggling it at Eva. She looked ravishing in just her black lace push up bra and matching thong. When she'd caught the older woman looking at her she'd bent slightly further over the make up table so that she could see her clearly in the mirror.  
Slowly Eva began to walk towards the leggy brunette her eyes now traveling freely over her body. "You like being a tease, don't you" she said darkly. "Well yeah, i guess" Suranne had answered her, a quake in her voice. "Hmm, the times I've watched you and imagined what you would look like bent over my bed. And here you are, beautifully bent over and I'm even more impressed than I thought I would be."  
Placing one hand on Suranne's hip and her other pressing Suranne further down onto the table, the position causing her bottom to poke out further, Eva continued," The question is, can you take what you've created?" So saying she pushed Suranne right down, her huge tits being squashed painfully into the hard cold surface! If Suranne wanted to she could easily extricate herself as she is much stronger than the other woman, but she doesn't want to. Her desire to be dominated by Eva is palpable and she wants to submit to this dominant woman's every whim.  
Eva bends over Suranne, bringing her lips to her ear and whispers," Spread your feet apart my little one" Suranne gulps in her arousal, then does as she's been commanded to do. "That's a good girl. Now you're going to do precisely what i tell you to. Ok?" Suranne nods, her body trembling. "Answer me correctly you teasing slut" Eva barks at her. Suranne feels a dampness begin to pool in her panties at being spoken to like this. She cannot believe how exciting this is but still manages to speak out in a trembling voice, "Yes, of course Eva. Whatever you ask I'll do it." Eva chuckles, "I'm not going to ask you anything slut. I'm going to tell you what to do. And you're going to call me Ma'am. Got it?" So saying Eva runs her hand up the inside of Suranne's thigh. "Yes Ma'am." Suranne responds sarcastically. "You don't get it, do you? I am going to control you you filthy slut. I'm going to wipe that teasing smile out of your voice and have you begging me!" For what Suranne wonders, for more? Or to stop? Whatever the answer she's happy to find out and plays along. "Yes ma'am" she tries to sound more serious this time and Eva seems pleased. "There's my good girl. You're starting to get it now aren't you?" Eva's on her knees behind Suranne dragging her tongue up towards her centre. She doesn't need to hold Suranne in place physically any more, she's using something much more powrrful to do that, desire. Suranne's thong has partly disappeared into her slit, her neatly shaved lips puckering around it, as if swallowing the material. Eva gently strokes Suranne's lips, "You are very pretty. You have every reason to enjoy showing your body off. It is first class. Do you like showing your body off you little whore?" Eva asks her, using her fingers to pull Suranne's lips apart and then biting the material between her teeth and pulling it out of hiding. The young woman tries to answer her, "I like entertaining people.. Ahhhhh!" As Eva pulls the material away with her teeth she has caught part of Suranne's labia in her teeth too. "Ow! That really hurt!" She turns around to face her dominator who is up on her feet quickly and grabbing her by her hair. "Who do you think you are? How dare you! How dare you speak to me like that slut! You've brought this on yourself, you know that don't you?" Suranne looks startled but she's also very turned on. She knows that she shouldn't be but she cannot help how wet this whole thing is making her."I'm sorry" she murmurs trying to placate the older woman. "You have been insolent and forgotten how to address me. You need putting in your place." She feels herself pushed down onto her knees. "Look at me you naughty girl" Eva speaks quietly and Suranne looks straight up at her waiting for the danger she can feel mounting. "You will learn to do as you are told, when you are told. Do you understamd me?" "Yes maam" "Good! Now then my little one take off your under clothes and then come and lay across my lap" Suranne feels humiliated but for someone who is so used to being in control she is quite enjoying it. She begins to quickly unhook her bra, "Slower! Dance for me" Eva orders. There is no music playing but she knows she must do as she is told so answering correctly she then begins to dance about, slowly taking one strap of her bra and then the other off her shoulders. Coming very close to the other woman Suranne reaches behind herself and umclips her bra, swaying her huge boobs in front of Eva's eyes. She gets the desire to pinch her nipples, to suck them, to run her hand down between her legs.. But she is beginning to learn how this game works and she does exactly as she has been told. Looking directly at Eva, her dark brown orbs shining with excitement she slowly removes her bra completely. There is a sharp intake of breath from Eva as she sees Suranne completely topless for the first time. She bites her bottom lip as Suranne pouts at her, "I'm glad you like what you're seeing ma'am. I so want you to be pleased with me" Eva is beginning to squirm in her seat, she can feel how sopping wet she is. This young brunette is the sexiest thing she's ever seen and she's under her complete control. Putting a finger to her lips Suranne turns so that her arse is facing Eva but maintains eye contact. She tucks her thumbs into the waist line of her panties and slowly bends all the way over, pulling them down her legs. As her beautiful pussy becomes visible to Eva she forms an "o" shape with her mouth and winks suggestively. "Very nice. So you can be a good girl then. Unfortunately i need to make sure you are always a good girl and don't let me down again don't I?" "Oh please ma'am, i won't be naughty again" Suranne pleads, her desire burning through her as she gets into the humiliating position she was ordered to. "Well we'll make sure of that. I'm going to spank you a dozen times and what is more you are going to ask me for every single stroke." Suranne shivers violently at the thought of what's coming next. "Don't worry my little one. If you continue to be a good girl then i shall rub your poor bottom better afterwards.. Now ask politely to be spanked," The young brunette can't believe what she's about to do, but do it she must. Her own desire demands it. "Please ma'am, will you spank me?" SMACK! Eva's hand comes down hard on Suranne's buttocks, causing a sharp sting which elicits a glorious yelp from her pouting lips. She didn't expect Eva to be quite so brutal with her and begins to think she may not enjoy this after all. She's thinking of what she should do when Eva's voice breaks into her thoughts. "Am i going to have to double your punishment?" Good lord, no she thinks and quickly getting herself together Suranne asks again, "please ma'am will you spank me again?" SMACK! Eva's hand has found exactly the same spot as before and a heat begins to grow from the spot on the young woman's arse. Tears begin to prick her pretty, startled eyes as she whispers, "Please ma'am, spank me again" "I didn't hear you my little one. Speak up." Catching a sob on her throat Suranne manages to say the needed words again. By the time her spanking is through she's in sobs. "Good girl" Eva purrs in her ear, "I'm very pleased with you." Suranne's arse is burning up, but now she can feel the other woman's hand running firmly over the sore skin and closing her eyes she continues to lay across her lap, loving the sensation of her hot tingling skin being massaged and soothed. "Hmmm, you are such a lovely girl, aren't you? So eager to please. I'm going to give you a little prize for being such a well behaved young lady. Would you like that?" "Oh yes ma'am. I would really like to take anything you wish to give me." Eva is now running the flat of her hand between Suranne's buttocks, the edge of her hand occasionally brushing against the swollen lips of the young woman. "Oh i have wanted to do things to your body for so long." "what things ma'am?" the hand stops moving and Suranne quickly realises she sounds like she's forgetting her role again. "Please ma'am, will you tell me what you've wanted to do to me. Please?" "Seeing as you ask so nicely my little one. I've wanted to feel your wetness whilst i feed off your giant tits. I've wanted to make you gush all over the place. A beautiful mess Suranne that only i can clean up" Hearing Eva speak her name in this moment stirs something different inside her. She has a desire to give all of her body to this woman. "May i put my nipple in your mouth ma'am?" Suranne asks. "Now that would be very sweet of you. Yes, i will allow you to do that." The glorious brunette sits up and straddles the older woman's lap. She's met with hungry eyes which quickly look down to take in her figure. "Open your mouth. Let me feed you ma'am" Suranne says gently. Both the women notice the dynamic is subtly changing but Eva is so desperate to feed from her that she doesn't mind and closing her eyes she opens her mouth to receive Suranne's nipple. She sucks it into her mouth letting out a groan as she tastes her. For some time she just suckles, enjoying the taste of the young female flesh. But then with both hands pulling the full and massive boob to her mouth, she runs her tongue in circles around the nipple enjoying how stiff and erect it is. Suranne is smiling at her, enjoying pleasing her older friend. The suit Eva is rocking is so sexy but one day she knows she'll want to see her out of it, to caress the body underneath it with her long fingers and suck and nip at those tits, but not today. Today she just wants her body to be used and abused again and again. Suranne places her hands, fingers entwined, behind her head, beginning to thrust her hips. With a grin Eva looks at her stunning colleague sat astride her, clearly offering her everything. Moving her attention to her other boob, she snakes one hand down between the woman's legs. She let's out a chuckle, "Oh my little one, you are positively dripping. I think i may need to take you home and find some of my toys for you. You will need something big to satisfy you!" A little while later the two women had found themselves at Eva's house. They didn't sleep much that night and they were lovers for months afterwards.  
Suranne incurred an X day on her sofa remembering all this. It had been one of the filthiest relationships of her life and she had loved being submissive. Oh the things they had tried out together. But it was just sexual and it couldn't last forever. The two had remained the best of friends though and Suranne knew that it was Eva who could help her now. She could help her fathom out what to do about Sophie.  
"Can you meet me this afternoon? I need your advice. S"  
Within minutes she had a response. Yes they could meet up and Eva hoped she could help.


	10. A problem shared...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suranne confides in her friend, just to find things are even more complicated than she supposed.  
Smut free chapter after all the porn lately

Sophie stared at her phone. What the actual fuck! Suranne wanted to meet with her because Sally said they should?! Really! After the other night! She was hopping mad at her friend. "How could she use me like this?" I thought we both felt something and now she's messaging me not because she wants to see me but because of work! Sophie had enough. Whether she meant to or not, Suranne was winding her up and this all needed sorting before Sophie decided they couldn't work together anymore. They would be lovers or not see each other again. There was no loAnger a middle ground for Sophie. She couldn't cope with that anymore.   
Eva turned up in her converting at Suranne's house at about 3pm. Despite the cold autumnal air she had rode over with the roof down and her hair was a but messed up as she approached. Suranne bit her bottom lip as she smiled to herself recalling happy days when she had caused Eva to look even more disheveled. She truly loved her friend and was so grateful she had been able to come over so quickly.   
"Eva, so glad you could come over. I seriously need your fucking help!" Eva gives Suranne a quick squeeze before stepping back to take her in. She can see immediately that something isn't right with her. She looks worn out and flustered, her eyes wide with worry and her breathing shallow. Not something she's used to seeing in her best friend these days. She has watched her grow from a very loose young woman who was always at war with her emotions into a very sophisticated and collected actor who knows her own mind and is comfortable in her own skin. But today she can see something of the old Suranne and she's at once curious as to what it is and afraid of what the consequences may be for her.   
Reaching for her hand and taking her inside the house Eva tries to calm her, "It's ok sweetie, I'm here for you. Come on. I'm going to put the kettle on and then you can tell me all about it. Are the boys not in?"   
Allowing herself to be led to her sofa, where she had not that long ago masturbated over her memory of the first time with Eva, Suranne informs her that Laurence has taken their son to his mother's for the afternoon and she doesn't expect them back until much later.   
Eva heads into the kitchen and flicks the kettle on, "Tea or coffee?"   
"Stronger!" Suranne yells back.   
"I'm not sure that's entirely sensible with the state you're in." Eva replies.  
"Fuck being sensible!"  
Eva returns to Suranne's side and placing her hands either side of her face tells her, "Whatever is going on, getting drunk will not help! I'm not letting you go down that route, ok?" Suranne's big brown eyes melt into her friends, shining with tears.   
"Thank you baby, I knew i could depend on you"   
"Always!" Eva nods at her and then returns to the kitchen deciding on a calming camomile tea for her friend and choosing not to linger on her just having called her "baby", a term they've not used for one another since they were lovers years ago.   
Bringing the tea tray in along with a plate of biscuits to get them through what will probably be a very long conversation, Eva sits down on the chair opposite. Normally she would have chosen to share the sofa but she's on the alert, needing to look after Suranne yes, but herself too. She has never told Suranne how heartbroken she was when they had decided to end their love affair. For Suranne it had clearly been just sex, but for Eva it had been the love affair of her life and she still harbours feelings for her friend,even now.   
"So, come on then. What on earth has got you so worked up?"   
Suranne sits nibbling at the edge of a custard cream, staring into the distance as if trying to remember something. In truth she's trying to find the courage to speak her feelings. Normally she can talk to Eva about anything, but saying this aloud is frightening.   
"Come on mate. You know you can tell me anything. Is it Laurence? Has he done something?" The implication is clear and Suranne nearly chokes on her biscuit at the thought of Laurence in all of this. She is shocked to realise she's been so wrapped up in her own emotions that she hasn't given him a second thought in it. How would she feel if this was the other way around. She begins to sob, the emotions finally reaching the surface and bursting forth. She closes her eyes and just lets the tears fall as she feels her friend settle on the sofa and draw her into a big cuddle, resting Suranne's head on her shoulder and gently stroking her hair away from her face.  
"Hush my little one, hush." Eva realises she's used another pet name from when they were lovers but she needs to express to Suranne how safe she is and the words tumble out of her. "I have you safe in my arms. Whatever he's done and whoever with I'll get you through this. You'll get you through this. You're so strong. Hush, hush! I've got you."   
She feels the dampness from Suranne's eyes nestling into her neck and closes her eyes in anger at what her bastard husband has reduced her to. She's thinking of how she'll make him pay and that's when she heard it, or thinks she does.   
" Say that again. I'm sure i misheard you"   
Sitting back a little, awaiting an onslaught Suranne manages, "Sophie. I'm in love with Sophie". Eva is stumped. The thought of Suranne and Sophie had been on her mind since watching Gentleman Jack. She had pleasured herself in countless ways watching the on screen heat, but this! She'd never imagined this. She thought she knew Suranne better than anyone and the unprofessionalism was unbelievable.   
"What on earth! You love Sophie! Are you sure? Maybe you're just getting confused…"   
Wiping her tears away Suranne looks at her friend begging her to understand and not be disappointed in her. "I'm not confused. I thought i was. At first. Thought Anne Lister's character was somehow merging with my own, but.." in a barely audible whisper she manages to say, "we've been intimate together" Eva lets out a low whistle.   
"Geesh! You are serious aren't you?"   
Suranne just nods.   
"Are you two lovers then?"   
"I don't know what we are. I left quite hurriedly after… Well once I'd. Oh fucking hell. You know what i mean."   
Eva looks well and truly shocked. "You fucked a young girl like Sophie, a young girl who probably has never considered being with a woman before. And then just walked out!"   
Looking totally ashamed at herself Suranne continues, "Yes. In fact more like i ran. Oh God! I haven't spoken to her since then, well not personally anyway."   
Eva gets up and begins to pace the room running her have through her hair in exasperation. "Fuck mate, you seriously have screwed up here haven't you? How long ago did this happen."   
"A couple of weeks ago"   
"Jesus! And there was me thinking you're one of the good guys" the disapproval in Eva's voice is cutting deep into Suranne. She knows she's fucked up but she was looking for help from her friend not a lecture.   
"You know i thought i could talk to you? You of all people I thought would understand! I know I've messed up but I'm lost. I don't know what to do!" She is yelling now. "Please, tell me what to do?"   
"How the hell should I know! Because i fucked you when you were my younger colleague, is that it? Ask the rug muncher, she'll know how to deal with this! Well I've got news for you kid, I was single and you offered yourself on a God damn plate to me! I didn't have a husband, and a child! "  
Suranne is out of control, her emotions everywhere. She really had thought Eva would have done answers. She was her best friend. And now instead of answers she's about to walk out on her. The fear of loneliness looms large within her.   
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I thought i could work through how i felt about her but" Suranne begins to rock, her breathing laboured, but her crying silent now.   
With a deep breath Eva walks towards her and kneels down on the sofa in front of her. "No, I'm sorry. You've turned to me because you trust me and I've just busted your balls." Suranne looks up at her, her rocking easing a little. "I hoped I would never have to tell you this, but you need to understand what this means to me." Placing a hand on Suranne's shoulder and breathing in a deep sigh Eva tells her, after all the years, "I'm in love with you my darling friend." Suranne's surpirse is obvious due to the sharp intake of breath and the sudden stilling of her body, "I always have been. Ever since we first worked together"   
Suranne is silent for a moment and then stroking her fingers down the side of Eva's face and lifting her head so their eyes meet she whispers gently, "Oh baby, why didn't you tell me."   
"I guess i always believed that you were only interested in long term relationships with men. I didn't want to get anymore hurt than I already was".   
Suranne smiles a gorgeous smile of sympathy and love. "I've made a right mess of things haven't I. Trying to fit some norm rather than living my life courageously and honestly. I'm so sorry i hurt you. I cannot hurt Sophie too. I just can't."   
Stepping up and away, the feelings too big for Eva to handle, the desire to taste Suranne's lips too much, she says, "you're going to end up hurting someone. Don't worry about me, I've been living with it for years. But Sophie and Laurence. What about them. What on earth are you going to do?"


	11. Sophie is cross!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's timing is not the best

Suranne stood up and walked over to her best friend. In so many ways, except the one Eva wanted most, she had been the greatest love of her life.   
"But I do worry about you. How can I not? I cannot believe I didn't know!"   
Accepting Suranne's embrace Eva joked, "Well I may not be an award winner, but I'm clearly a fairly good actor!"   
"You're good at most things you try. You were very good with me." Suranne said reassuringly, stroking her friends back as she held her tight to her bosom.   
"Really? How?"   
"Teaching me. As a lover." Blushing Suranne admits, "I still enjoy remembering our time together. I've not experienced anything like it since, anything quite so erotic."  
Gazing up at her beautiful face, allowing herself to really look at Suranne for the first time in years, drinking her in, Eva says quietly, so quietly it's like breathing,  
"Honesty?"   
"Yes, honestly"  
She's been in love with her for years and hearing this confession breaks her. Eva is reaching for Suranne now, hands behind her neck pulling her down, her eyes on her lips, her desire which she's held back so long resurfacing in the knowledge that Suranne is claiming her true sexuality at last. She can feel Suranne's breath hot against her skin as they lean closer.  
The atmosphere is charged and although Suranne knows she shouldn't, her mind is a whir of emotions and the offer of affection from a woman is tantalising and she knows how good Eva can make her feel. She wants to feel a woman's body against her, the soft skin that matches her own just right. Closing her eyes she leans in, their lips meet and it's at that very moment that the doorbell rings bringing both women crashing back into reality.   
"Shit!" Suranne sighs heavily. Giving Eva a reassuring kiss on her cheek she goes to open the door.   
Suranne's mouth falls open in shock, panic and deeper than these feelings, urgent desire. Standing at her door is Sophie. She's wearing a sharply tailored, slim fitting trouser suit. The jacket is open revealing a wine coloured lace topped bodice, which is pushing her bosom up and showing her to her full advantage. Her lipstick is the same colour as her top and her eye shadow is a dusty black. Her hair is tousled and loose, falling about her shoulders and her eyes are penetrating Suranne's. "Hello lover" she smirks, a devilish look suggesting she is taking command. "I've cleared my schedule, so we have all night, or at least until your husband gets back." So saying she walks past Suranne and into the house.   
A moment later she has taken in the charged atmosphere and the panic in Suranne, "Is Laurence here? I didn't see his car on the drive? I assumed he was out!"   
"Erm, no…" Suranne begins, but the door behind her swings open and turning she realises she doesn't need to give further explanation.   
"Sophie?" Eva questions, thinking she recognises her from the one time they've passed each other during a lunch break with Suranne,but shocked at how different she looks. She's positively smouldering!   
Sophie just stands looking between the two women. They both look flustered and she can tell something isn't right. Suranne looks desperately at Eva, not knowing what to say. Thinking that had Sophie arrived a few minutes later she may have discovered them in a Very compromising position!   
Swallowing her own needs out of her deep love for Suranne, Eva says, "We've just been talking about my disastrous love life. I'm afraid I got a little emotional." Sophie isn't entirely sure she believes this explanation but as she's at a loss as to what else it could be she smiles gently and says, "Right ok. Well i suppose I can come back another…"   
"Oh no, please, please don't go," Suranne breaks across her, her eyes pleading. Sophie looks uncomfortably at Eva, "Don't, we're not…"   
"Alone?" Eva asks.   
Sophie throws daggers at Suranne, but Eva continues "It's ok. You've obviously got some things to talk about. I'll go."   
Suranne feels a knife like stab in her chest at how kind and generous Eva is being. She's loved her all these years and held back and now as Suranne finally is ready to discover her true sexuality she's not only into another woman but she's just messed with her by almost kissing her!   
"Sort it out. I'll call you" Eva says and grabbing her coat and bag walks out the door leaving Suranne and Sophie alone.


	12. Sophie's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is hopping mad, can Suranne placate her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been requested to include a few bits in this chapter. I hope I've done your fantasies justice dudes!  
Be aware this isn't exactly vanilla

Walking menacingly towards Suranne, Sophie snarls, "Start talking! What have you said to her?"   
Trying to placate the fierce blonde who she is struggling to recognise, Suranne smiles, blinks and says, "Sophie, Eva and I have been friends for years. She's always here."  
Standing well inside Suranne's own space Sophie leans in so their faces are almost touching and hisses, "That's not what I asked! What have you told her!"   
Suranne can feel her blood pounding as her heart races in reaction to this new Sophie, "I needed someone to talk to, after the way I treated you…"   
"You should have come to me! How dare you run out on me like that and not even have the decency to call. I thought i knew you. I thought you were a decent person. I thought you were my friend." Sophie's voice has got quieter and deeper as she speaks, becoming laced with danger.   
"God Sophie, I know! I don't know who I have been lately. I haven't recognise myself. You've every right to be mad!" Suranne is trying to look down at the ground but Sophie is so close to her that she ends up looking directly down at her cleavage. Suranne mindlessly licks her lips at the view.   
Sophie is disgusted that Suranne is perving even now and putting a hand to Suranne's throat, forces her head up so that their eyes meets.   
"My eyes are here lady! And I've had enough of your self pity. Do you want me or not?"   
Sophie's grip is so tight that Suranne struggles to get her words out, but she chokes "Yes… I  
I want you. I.. I.. Love you."   
"If you loved me you'd not have left me feeling like shit for so long. You would have called!"   
Suranne's eyes are wet with unspent tears, causing Sophie to melt a little,thinking how hard it must be for Suranne to have to come to terms with all this while married and with a child.   
Gently removing Sophie's hand from her throat and bringing it to her lips, Suranne kisses her knuckles and says, "I didn't want to call you before i was ready to make a decision. I didn't want to keep hurting you whilst I worked things out."  
With trepidation Sophie asks the question she needs an answer to so desperately. This is the moment that will destroy her or complete her,   
" And have you worked things out? "  
" Yes baby, I have." So saying Suranne runs her hands into Sophie's golden locks and pulls her towards her. Her heart is in her throat as their locks lips lock together. Sophie lets out a little gasp of joy and Suranne takes the opportunity to slip her tongue into the blonde's mouth, gently tasting her.  
Their bodies are pressed together, neither woman prepared to let any part of them not be touching. "Please Suranne, can i take you to bed?" Sophie whispers in her ear, her breath against the brunettes neck sending pin pricks all over her. Suranne doesn't answer, placing gentle kisses down Sophie's jaw line and lifting her up into her arms. Cradling her Suranne continues to kiss her as she carries her through to the hallway and upstairs to her bed.   
Sighing in delight Sophie murmurs, "Are you Suranne Jones or Anne Lister right now?"  
"Definitely Suranne, but I think Anne has helped me to get real about who I am"   
"Oh good! I need to have the real you. Although one day I want you both to take me"   
Suranne chuckles, "Maybe one day. Today i want to feel what it's like to be naked with you, as myself. I don't want anyone to get in the way of this moment" So saying she lays Sophie on the bed, placing a pillow beneath her head.   
Running her hands over the lace of Sophie's bodice "Please, remove your suit. I want to look at you in just your underwear." Sophie sits up and quickly removes her suit, "you need to get your kit off too lover". The two women have soon shredded their outer layers. Sophie is in her bodice and matching thong, whilst Suranne is in black sports bra and briefs not having anticipated any reason to wear anything particularly special. The plain black cotton shows off her toned body best to Sophie's mind anyway.   
"You're breath-taking" Sophie whispers. "I've been poring over images of you, but nothing comes close to…"   
Suranne is grinning widely, "You've been doing what?!" A crimson colour covers Sophie's face as she realises what she's just admitted. "Well it seemed rude not to!"   
"Did it indeed, you naughty minx!" Suranne straddles Sophie's thigh and looks down at her, her dark locks falling about her face. "Well if you want to take any photographs to add to your personal collection at any time, please feel free. I love being photographed. And of course, the naughtier they are the better"   
Suranne knows Sophie loves taking photos of anything really, but the look on her new lovers face suggests she's just found a new favourite theme!   
"Which photo was your favourite?"   
Blushing furiously Sophie allows her eyes to travel over Suranne's more than ample bosom.   
"Oh, I see. You like the lads mags shots? I did rather enjoy posing for those! " Suranne teases, grinding herself down on Sophie's thigh and unzipping the side of Sophie's bodice.   
Shuddering with desire Sophie protests, "No, just.. Well they interested me. But I liked all of them. Each one showed me another side of you."   
Chuckling darkly Suranne husks, "I'm sure baby, I'm sure." Then with a cheeky smile dancing on her lips Suranne sits up, allowing her centre to weigh heavily against Sophie's thigh.   
Tossing her hair back she reaches behind and unclips her bra then tantalisingly slowly and carefully watching Sophie's face for a reaction, she pulls the material away from her body, her tits falling out now totally on display for the blonde.   
"Oh my," Sophie pants up at her, "you're sexier than I ever imagined." She tries to reach forward to touch the perfect image in front of her, but Suranne presses down, holding her in place.  
"I want to apologise for what I've put you through. I want to make you happier than you've ever been Sophie. And I can begin by giving you a little display I think." Sophie feels like Suranne is already giving her just that, but lays back to watch as Suranne grasps her breasts in her hands.  
As she pushes her breasts together Suranne's eyes become hooded, watching Sophie drink her in. Seeing the blonde enjoying her performance she pushes her breasts up and lowers her face towards them, tongue flicking at her lips and then she takes one of her nipples into her own mouth, sucking on her own tit, pulling at it with her lips, trying to make it hard. Her eyes are still looking up into Sophie's and the two women grin at each other enjoying each others arousal.   
One boob in her hand, her fingers tugging at her nipple, twisting it hard, Suranne continues to mouth her other, nipping now at the tip, groaning and bucking against Sophie as she pleasures herself.   
"Oh Suranne, I want to touch you," Sophie groans. Her desire is heaving throughout her body and she feels like she will break if she doesn't touch Suranne soon. She can feel how wet this babe is, even through the black cotton of her pants and she doesn't know where she wants to start.   
"Where?" Suranne husks at her, "Here?" she indicates her breasts, "or here" She runs her fingers down her body, over her toned tummy, fingering the top of her briefs, "or here?" at this she slides her hand inside her briefs and moaning loudly she begins to run her fingers into her soaking folds.   
Sophie manages to sit up a bit and despite loving Suranne's performance she manages to say, "Stop. Enough." Suranne opens her eyes fully and looks at her lover. It's then she realises that Sophie is going to explode if she doesn't let her touch her.   
"OK, I'm at your mercy Sophie. Take my body, do what you want with me"   
Sophie stands and beckons Suranne to join her next to the bed. Pulling Suranne to her she kisses her firmly on the lips, the two women gasping into each others mouth, knees shaking with desire. Sophie pushes Suranne up against the wall, their lips not leaving one another. As they gasp, the kissing gets messier and their tongues probe each others mouths searching each other out, discovering how they fit together.   
The heat is rising in Suranne as Sophie reaches down between her legs, cupping her warm, wet pussy. Sophie allows her lips to trail over Suranne, sucking her ear lobe as she whispers, "You are soaking beautiful."  
Suranne rests her head back against the wall, sighing as Sophie licks and bites at her flesh, working down her chest to her tits. With one hand still just cupping Suranne, Sophie runs her tongue over one of her massive boobs, flicking her nipple and eliciting a glorious growl from her. Gently she continues to run her tongue around Suranne's tits watching intently as the nipples harden to bullets. Suranne bucks against Sophie's hand, desperate to create some friction, anything to relieve the urgent ache in her. But Sophie has other things in mind. "If you rut against me again, this all stops."   
Suranne groans in frustration but focuses on staying still and allowing Sophie to take her at her own pace. The blonde begins to kiss lower, her lips brushing over Suranne's toned tummy, listening all the time to the little moans and groans her attentions are eliciting. Kissing down to Suranne's briefs waist-band she places her thumbs either side of the material and slowly pulls them down the brunettes long legs. Suranne shudders at the sensation of the soaked material pulling away from her pussy.   
Sophie sinks to her knees and leaving the briefs around Suranne's knees she gently parts her lips and runs her tongue directly over her centre. Suranne is struggling to remain standing as her knees are buckling but the slight pressure her briefs are giving her helps to maintain her position.   
Sophie is between her legs now, working her tongue over Suranne's lips, occasionally flicking it across her bud. The nerves are raw and it only takes the slightest flick for Suranne to be begging for more. She grips Sophie's head and pushes her hard into her pussy, "Jeez Sophie, lick my pussy, oh darling girl drink me up, swallow my cum"   
Sophie needs no encouragement as the taste of Suranne's pussy is addictive and she pushes her face into the wetness, wanting to soak every inch of her face with her lovers juices. Bucking desperately, wanting to spread herself open further for Sophie but restricted by her underwear Suranne pleads, "Please Sophie, I need your tongue inside me, I want to spread myself open for you." Sophie yanks down the briefs, freeing Suranne from her restraint then forces her gently down onto the bed.   
Suranne spreads her legs wide and Sophie loses herself for a moment to the beautiful view in front of her. She has to pinch herself as she realises she has Suranne Jones naked, spread and wet in front of her, begging to be taken to her orgasm. Recovering, Sophie dives back into the wetness, tugging at her labia with her mouth, sucking on the engorged clitoris and then flicking her tongue inside Suranne's hole causing her to writhe beneath her.   
"Get on my face" Sophie commands Suranne. "I can fuck your creamy little hole better if you ride down on my tongue." Suranne doesn't need telling twice and she is soon kneeling, stretching herself wide over Sophie's face and pushing herself down onto her waiting tongue.   
"Fuck me with your tongue, Oh Good Lord! Yes!"   
Sophie thrusts her tongue up inside Suranne again and again, the juices pouring out of the sopping wet cunt, dribbling all over her pretty face. She reaches down and pulling her thong aside Sophie begins to frantically rub at her own womanhood. She's creamy and wet and she groans into Suranne as she pinches her bud, pulling it between her fingers.   
"Sophie, please. I need to cum for you. I need my release. Please, put your fingers inside my hole, please spread me wide."   
"Soon baby. First I want you to eat my pussy whilst I eat your bum hole"   
Suranne is so horny at the thought of Sophie lapping her bottom that she quickly repositions herself. Sophie has shimmied out of her thong and as Suranne brings her tongue against Sophie's clitoris, she parts Suranne's arse cheeks and finds her puckered hole. The sight causes her to shake in excitement but then she's on it, her tongue flicking at the entrance to Suranne's anus. Tongues lap, lips kiss, and then tongues penetrate. Sophie has never felt so filthy in her life and cannot imagine ever wanting to feel clean again.  
Suranne's tongue is divine, darting in and out of her young hole. She feels like she's being truly devoured as a burning runs through her pussy, down her legs and right into her toes. Suranne's bum hole is soaking wet from her juices and Sophie wickedly decides to enter her with her finger. Taking her index finger she begins to push against Suranne's entry causing Suranne to entirely lose herself. She feels the tongue replaced by a sucking mouth on her as she pushes harder, forcing her way into this tight, forbidden hole.   
Suranne seems to be sucking her finger right up her bum and Sophie is cumming hard as Suranne breathes down on her, gasping into her wetness. As she fucks Suranne's arse she uses her other hand to fuck her cunt, 4 fingers easily entering the wetness. She thrusts both hands in and out of Suranne's orifices, getting harder and going deeper until with a roar Suranne squirts her out, her cum landing on Sophie's chin. Sophie gently brings her through her orgasm, feeling Suranne shaking hard above her, it rocking through her body. Just ss Suranne is about to collapse on top of her, Sophie rolls out of the way. The two women lay next to each other breathing heavily, both sated. At least for now.


	13. Difficult circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suranne and Sophie figuring out what their relationship means in their lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys no smut this time! Just some good old fashioned plot lines! There'll be more smut soon though I promise!

Sophie hears her phone beeping and reaches one hand out from under her bed covers to pick up the message. "Good morning beautiful! These early winter mornings feel so much warmer when I think of you lying tucked up, warm and cosy in your bed! X" She grins. The two women have been constantly texting each other from morning until night since they were last together, just over a week ago. Both women have hectic schedules and with fiancés and families to consider, texting has to do for them both a lot of the time.   
Sophie is almost ready to break up with Matt. She's finding him more of an irritation now as his presence gets in the way of her time spent thinking about or messaging Suranne. Besides, after having been fucked by a woman of her talents the sex with him is dull and predictable now. She's just waiting for the right moment. She cares a great deal about him and wants to keep his friendship if at all possible, although she can hear Anne saying, "How could we go back to common friendship now?" and considers Matt may echo those sentiments when he knows the truth.   
Despite these concerns over the man in her life, Sophie is excited. It feels like the beginning of a new relationship for her and with easily the most interesting and energetic person she's ever known. They've only been together a couple of times but the sex was so exciting and Sophie cannot wait to explore more of her new sexuality with Suranne. She knows it's not straightforward and there will be a lot of hurt before they can really be together, if indeed they ever will be and the thought that it's not her in bed with Suranne each night hurts.   
She knows she has no right for it to, she's the "other" not Laurence, so she fights the feeling, forcing it back down inside her. She has as much of Suranne as she can ever have hoped for. More in fact. She'll be seeing her soon she knows. Maybe she'll even see her tonight at Shaun's birthday party Sophie thinks. Her feelings for Suranne are so intense she wants to be her everything, spending every waking and sleeping moment with her. Not that they would spend much time sleeping Sophie sighs as she texts back,  
"Did you have to wake me up so early! I'm going back to sleep and my delicious dreams! Unless of course you can get over here?"   
"DELICIOUS dreams? Tell me more! X"   
"Not unless you're coming over! I don't like the thought of you being excited and I'm not there to assist."   
"No fair! You know I can't! Maybe you should start a dream journal? X"   
"Now there's a thought. Seriously though, I'm going back to sleep. Speak later xxxx" As she sends this final text Sophie curls up under the duvet and allows her mind to replay their last encounter together. 

Suranne grins from ear to ear, trying to get dressed quietly so as not to disturb her husband. She's no longer enjoying waking up next to him, whereas she used to live for their mornings together. It's just one of the many things that have changed for her since Sophie. Since falling in love with Sophie! The wonderful, beautiful angel that is her support in both work and heart now. Sophie's texts always brighten her day. She longs to see her more, but work and family life are keeping her busy and she is determined she will be as responsible as she can be, given the impossible circumstances.   
"You have a great smile!" Laurence has stirred and is looking up at her. Suranne, blushing at the thought of why she's smiling, raises a hand to her face in an attempt to hide behind it.   
"Thanks. Right, will you two be alright? I'm going to be working most of the day again. And then there's Shaun's do tonight. It'll be boring for you so… " Without pausing for an answer, she hurriedly kisses her husband and runs downstairs and grabbing her keys and bag is out the door before she can give herself away and before Laurence can choose to join her in the evening. Sitting behind the steering wheel of her car Suranne lets out a frustrated sigh, knowing she's being sharp and evasive with Laurence but not knowing how to change it. Her feelings for Sophie are always there. She tries to hide them, but she can see how obvious it must be that something has changed. Not least that she's wanting to go out this evening without him. They used to go to all the parties together. She didn't dare look at his face as she suggested going alone. Surely now he'll realise something is wrong. Laurence hasn't said anything that suggests he's suspicious of her sudden change in mood yet, but he must now be aware of it, surely. 

"Have you told him yet?" Typical Eva, not even a hello, just a text to the point.   
"No! Quit asking me!" Suranne responds immediately.   
"You know you have to tell him. It isn't fair. Have your characters taught you nothing?"   
Now what's she talking about Suranne wonders. Haven't my characters taught me what? This is real life, not a drama!   
"?"   
"Rachel, Gemma, Beth, Karen to name a few! Gemma Foster most of all should have taught you how wrong what you're doing is!"   
"Oh fuck off! This is not the same!"   
"Isn't it? Not even a little?"   
"Well maybe a little. But no it's not. This is real life. Neither of us crazy obsessives and Laurence hasn't figured it out. If he does I will tell him. Good enough?"   
"I guess it'll have to do for now."  
Suranne sighs. She knows she's waiting to get found out. She cannot find the words to tell her husband the truth. Have some courage, she hears a voice in her head tell her. But it's so hard to find!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who are reading this. It means more than you know that people are liking it! Thanks especially for those who've taken the time to give me feedback!


	14. Dressing to kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suranne has just enough time to go buy a new outfit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit more build up

It's been a fun day. Suranne always enjoys talking about her work and some of the interviewers today have been especially knowledgeable her work and Save Me Too. And she's somehow managed to stay on schedule. She has an hour before Shaun's party and as there's a really good chance Sophie will be there, she decides to go on a quick shopping trip to Alexander McQueens. She doesn't just want to look good for tonight, Suranne is determined to look jaw dropping from every angle! As she enters the store and allows her eye to travel over the stunning clothes in front of her a young blonde woman approaches her. She's dressed in a cream skirt suit with a single button blazer. Underneath is a soft pink, sheer blouse and with her hair shaved at the sides and what looks like a pixie cut on top she is certainly pleasant to Suranne's eye. Hmm, very nice indeed! Suranne thinks as she finds herself moistening her lip and her eyes raking up and down the young girl in front of her. Since she has claimed her true sexuality she is finding herself more often on the prowl than ever before.   
"Are you alright?" the girls voice breaks into Suranne's thoughts and she suddenly realises she's been staring at her for sometime. Blushing furiously Suranne apologises, "Sorry, I erm. Well i have this thing tonight and…" her voice trails off whilst inside she screams at herself to get it together! "Can I get you a cup of tea? Please come and sit down and tell me what it is you're looking for?" Trying desperately not to say what's on her mind, what she wants right then and there, Suranne allows herself to be taken to a seat and gratefully accepts a warming cuppa.   
"Now then Mrs Akers, what can I help you with?" Suranne is rescued by the absolute professionalism and respect of the young woman. She's used to be noticed and gawked at, but this woman has only used her recognition in order to address her correctly. She should be used to this quality of service really, but she's thankful for it nonetheless.   
"Yes, well. Thank you for the tea. I'm looking for a suit. Sharply cut. No need for a shirt. I'm going to a birthday party tonight with a lot of my colleagues and I want to make an impression."   
Smiling and looking Suranne up and down (Suranne has to remind herself that this is simply so she can work out what would look best on her. It's her job after all!) the assistant says," Skirt, or trousers. With your height I would go for trousers, but if you prefer a skirt I can see what we have."   
"No, I want trousers. With pockets! I never know where to put my hands when I don't have pockets!"  
The blonde who Suranne can now see from the name tag is called Michelle, laughs. Totally at ease with her client.   
"Alright then. A long jacket? Single button I think. I'm guessing you want to display your stunning figure a little? We're not all blessed with your attributes after all." Michelle is quite suddenly blushing furiously. Oh I see what's going on here Suranne smirks inwardly, and not able to resist an opportunity to tease a pretty girl she responds,   
"Oh yes. I have a challenge with a coworker to see who can look the most, ahem, sexy!" So saying she winks and laughs at the assistant. For a moment there is silence, the two women sitting smiling intently at each other but then the assistants professionalism once again rescues the situation.   
"You know I have a couple of suits that may do for you. Let me get them and see what you like." Suranne is left to finish her tea whilst Michelle hunts down the suits. As she waits she thinks over what's just passed between them and feeling very guilty for flirting with someone else, as though she hasn't got enough going on in her love life, she messages Sophie, "Coming on my own to Shaun's party! See you there? X" She doesn't know for certain whether Sophie will be there as despite all they have talked about every day for over a week, neither of them have mentioned it. It wasn't meant to be anything special. With both of them bringing their partners originally, it would have been a trial more than a pleasure. The idea of being around each other but having to play happy couples with someone else would be too painful, but now there's a chance they'll both be going alone.   
Michelle returns with three suits. One in grey, one black and one in wine. All three are immaculately tailored as she expects but there are subtle differences. The grey suit has straight cut trousers which look nice on her, but Suranne believes they make her look too leggy. The black one is very nice, rather masculine cut and certainly very comfortable. But the wine coloured jacket, with Michelle's assistance does up just beneath her breast line leaving Suranne's cleavage fully exposed but without any danger of embarrassing herself publicly. And the trousers flare out which has always been a look she appreciates on herself. Michelle does a couple of adjustments on the suit very easily and then selling Suranne a pair of black high heeled leather ankle boots and a scarf to keep her warm on the way over to the party, Suranne feels dressed to kill.   
"Are you going home first or straight there?" Michelle asks.   
"Oh I don't have time to get home first. Certainly I'll be going straight from here."   
A little hesitantly the blonde continues, "I just… Well.. If it would help.."   
Suranne flashes the girl a smile and enquires, "Yes?"   
"Well I'm a student, studying hair and make up. I don't suppose you'd like me to help you with yours before you go?" Suranne is positively beaming now, "Oh would you? That would be lovely! Thank you!" Michelle cannot believe her luck. Practicing hair and makeup on a star and one with such strong and beautiful lines and facial features is a dream come true. There is a little flirting between the two women whilst Michelle creates Suranne's look, but Sophie has texted back. She's going to the party, alone! And now Suranne can think of nothing but her angel whilst Michelle uses all her tricks to soon have Suranne looking like a seducer on the hunt for some dark and forbidden fruit!


	15. Sophie's excited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a shortie here.

Oh my goodness, she's coming! Alone! Sophie ran around her flat frantically, Buddy jumping at her thinking this was a great game. She had been just going on jeans and a checked shirt but Suranne would be there. It would be, sort of like a date, wouldn't it? Right, calm down. You only have twenty minutes before you have to leave, Sophie tried to calm herself. Standing in the middle of her bedroom and forcing herself to take deep breaths she considered. A skirt, definitely a skirt. She wants Suranne to be able to reach under their table, under her skirt, up her though and even between her legs if she so desires. Moaning at the thought, Sophie chooses a short denim skirt over thick black tights to keep her warm. She considered going commando but thinks how cold she'll be and decides upon a favoured pair of turquoise lace panties. Then changing her check shirt for a black tie at the front silk blouse and stuffing her makeup in her bag just in case she needs to touch it up later, Sophie puts on her full length black cashmere coat and is out the door, butterflies doing a tap dance in her stomach!


	16. Karaoke discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies have a night out but it has a punch line they weren't expecting

Shaun has booked out his favourite pub for his birthday party tonight and although he hasn't forewarned anybody, he is known for loving singing so it shouldn't be a surprise that there will be karaoke. The Bull Inn has a large function room but his guests include a great many stars who are all ready to let loose tonight after working ridiculous hours for weeks on end. So rather than risk reporters he's bought out the whole place for the evening and has provided enough food and drink to satisfy them twice over.   
Suranne is greeted by the door woman who instantly recognises her. "Good evening ma'am. May I take your coat? They're all through in the lounge at the moment``. As she removes her heavy coat Suranne feels incredibly sexy. Her killer heels are causing her to walk in such a way which accentuates all her favoured assets, her arse sticks out, her hip movements are exaggerated and her chest thrusts forward as she stalks her way over to where Shaun is stood with his wife and some friends.  
"Wow, well don't you look amazing!" Shaun greets her, pulling her into a bear hug. "Is Laurence not with you?" Her eyes dart around the room, searching for Sophie as she explains that they couldn't find a babysitter so she's on her own. "Sorry to hear it. Drink?" Shaun orders a drink, not noticing how distracted Suranne is. Telling herself to relax, Sophie would arrive later, Suranne takes a glass of red and goes to join her friend Amelia. "Wow, It's Jack the lass!" Amelia beams at her. "You look incredible! How do you look so good after a full days work? I'd love to know your secret lady!" Suranne smiles and sits down next to her, they've been friends for years now and they are soon putting the world to rights.   
"I for one don't know why they ever thought it would work! It's going to destroy our country if they push a no deal through… Don't you agree?" Amelia looks up as she gets no response from her friend. "Earth calling to Suranne! Come in Suranne!" Still no response.   
Looking up Amelia follows Suranne's eye line to see what has her totally distracted. As she looks she sees Sophie leaning over the bar, presumably looking at what drinks are in the fridge behind it. Her skirt is rather short and were it not for the tights it would be indecent. Amelia's small mouth forms into a perfect "O" as the penny drops. She supposes it's natural that there should be some chemistry between the two women and digs Suranne in the ribs, "Still here Miss Lister" she giggles at her.   
Realising she's been in a daze, her eyes hungrily taking in Sophie's hot, lithe body, Suranne snaps back to reality and running a hand through her hair and trying to laugh the situation off she grins at Amelia, "Sorry, I guess I'm still in character a bit. Anne is rather overpowering!" Amelia accepts the explanation, an experienced actress herself she knows this can happen.   
Sophie is heading towards Suranne now, warmly greeting friends on her way over. Suranne stands to greet her and Sophie almost drops her drink when she sees her. Her eyes rake over Suranne's outfit, lingering especially at the bosom which seems to be offering itself to her. "Wow!" Sophie breathes out. Amelia looks between the two women and feels oddly like Eliza Priestley catching the two women "kissing" at Crow Nest.  
"Well hello" Suranne breathes back, her voice low and warm.  
"I had a real 'mare getting here. But I'm here now, so…"   
Suranne reaches her arm out to remove an invisible bit of fluff from Sophie's shoulder, desperate to touch her.   
"Why don't you join us? I can budge up a bit" Amelia is saying. It's a tight squeeze but Sophie is thrilled to have an excuse to be close up against her lover.   
They sit with their friends talking to everyone but their bodies speaking directly to one another. Cocktails are being shared out as the karaoke gets going. The more people drink, the more they are singing and the rowdier it's getting.  
Suranne has nonchalantly placed an arm over the back of the bench, behind Sophie and as the evening draws on Sophie has shifted so close to her that she's now almost sat on her knee. Sophie can hear her breathing in her ear and whenever Suranne speaks she feels warmth on her cheek. Her heart is pounding in her chest, her mouth going dry despite the drinks she's working her way through and unable to not take things up a notch her fingers begin to circle Suranne's knee.  
"You have to have a go!" Shaun is a little tipsy as he nearly pulls Suranne out of her seat. Sophie groans loudly at the coldness, the loss of her lovers body next to hers. "You alright there Soph?"  
Shit! He's noticed her reaction, "Yeah I'm fine. Just need another drink" she grins and goes to the bar.   
As she orders a tray of drinks she hears an unmistakable voice, "I've been hearing symphonies…" Suranne is singing her new single on the karaoke. Her voice is like dripping caramel and she turns to watch her, slowly making her way towards her. As she gets closer Suranne's eyes lock onto her own, sending shivers down Sophie's spine as it feels she is singing to her very soul, "And now your song is on repeat and I'm dancin' onto your heart beat. And when you're gone I'm incomplete so if you want the truth…" and now Sophie joins in mouthing back to her lover, "I just want to be part of your symphony. Will you hold me tight and not let go?"  
The rest of the room is a blur of colours and sounds and all that is clear to these two women is that they need to be together. The rest of the world doesn't matter at that moment. Suranne finishes her song, asking Sophie" Will you hold me tight and not let go?" Stepping away from the microphone she gives Sophie a dashing smile, approaches her and whispers, "Your turn lover".   
Hmmm, Sophie thinks, I'm never going to beat how romantic that just was, but I do have a few tricks of my own. Picking up the mike and giving a song name to the jockey, Sophie begins to move in time to a familiar dance tune whilst looking anywhere but directly at Suranne. She can feel her eyes fixed to her body as she twists and turns with the music, she doesn't need to see her and she ways her lover to be able to watch her erotic dancing unabashed.   
"La la la la la la…" as the song rhythm builds up Sophie finds herself dancing looser as her heart rate speeds up, the blood rushing to her head in excitement at being so free and easy and more importantly making herself an exhibitionist for Suranne. Any sense of decency has gone and she is gyrating and twerking her way through it. With her back to her audience, her arse wiggling in her right denim mini skirt, Sophie throws her head over her shoulder and looking straight at Suranne sings,   
"Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever…"   
Suranne is in a trance watching her young lover flaunting herself so blatantly in a room full of people, just to get her aroused. That they are around so many friends and coworkers simply makes Suranne's experience more thrilling. The desire burning in her to take the blonde over the table they're sat at and make her scream fighting inside her as she cannot allow her emotions to spill over and give the game away.   
As Sophie finishes her performance and struts back over to their table the atmosphere is charged. Neither woman is able to look away from the other and to anyone nearby the sexual attraction is obvious. Amelia whispers "You're playing with fire" to them both as Sophie sits down on Suranne's lap and puts an arm around her waist.   
A few others have noticed their behaviour is a bit odd but most are too tipsy to notice and those who don't assume it's a game the women are playing because of their continuing role as lovers. Just a bit of drunken fun that won't go anywhere. But Amelia knows her friend of old and can sense there is much more to it.   
Sharing another round of drinks and laughing a great deal with their other friends, deciding to ignore Amelia's coldness for now, the night moves on. As the drinks loosen everyone up more, Suranne and Sophie's needs are overcoming their better judgement and they find themselves in a game, daring each other to be more flirtatious, more sexual.   
Suranne's hand is creeping up underneath Sophie's skirt and Sophie's hand has slipped inside Suranne's jacket when there is an undeniable change in the atmosphere. The room goes very still and quiet and as the women tear their eyes from each other they look up. Everyone at their table is gawping behind them. Following everyone's line of sight they turn to see Laurence stood there watching them. He can clearly see where their hands are and too late Sophie moves off Suranne's lap and onto the bench beside her. For a moment there is silence, nobody daring to speak. Just as it feels as though the silence will last forever Suranne manages to mutter, "So you found a babysitter then?"   
Trying to remain calm her husband nods, "Easily, mum is always happy to help. But you know that. I see why you didn't need my company tonight though." So saying, he stalks away and out the pub, all eyes in the room following him as he goes.   
"Fuck!" Suranne gasps, then looking at Sophie, "I've got to go. God, I'm sorry." Grasping her hand Sophie says, "Do you want me to come with you?"  
"No. I have to do this alone" she says apologetic still, clearly not wanting to leave her lover like this. Probably she'll suffer a barrage of questions, she thinks.   
"Call me, please. And tell him your truth. This is too much for all of us" Nodding, whether in agreement or understanding is unclear, Suranne downs her drink and motions to leave, still looking in concern at Sophie.   
"You go, I'll take care of her" Amelia says, the anger apparent in her voice. But Suranne knows she's angry at her, not Sophie and that she will look after her.   
"I'll call you" she says to Sophie, then thanking Amelia she leaves.


	17. Hand of friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie gets taken care of....

Despite being in a room full of people Sophie feels cold and alone. She wants to leave but cannot find the strength to go, her body shaking with anxiety. What will happen now? Of course it's good that Laurence knows, but to have found out like this is awful. Partly she is angry at Suranne for not having told him at the beginning before she chose THAT restaurant, partly she's cross with herself for getting swept up in it all knowing she's married, but mostly she just wants to be in Suranne's arms knowing she's loved and that everything will be okay.   
"Sophie love, are you alright?" Amelia puts a hand gently on Sophie's arm, concern evident across her face. "Do you want to get out of here? It's nearly over anyway".   
Sophie simply nods, not wanting to speak in case her emotions spill out. Amelia can't get out without Sophie moving first, so she gently helps her stand and follows her out from behind the table. Wrapping her arms around Sophie's right she steers her around to Shaun to wish him a final happy birthday before leaving. "Are you alright Soph?" He asks, gently putting a hand on her left shoulder and looking into her face.   
Nodding again, Sophie manages to wish him happy birthday and thank him for a lovely party. "Well. I'm just sorry it…" he isn't sure exactly what he's sorry for, but he's sad that his friend, this lovely, funny, young woman is so clearly distressed and that it looks like things are getting messy between her and Suranne. Sophie manages a weak smile,  
"Oh I'm okay, it'll all be okay. I did have a lovely time."   
Smiling with something like relief Shaun winks as he says, "Quite the dancer, aren't you? You put Kylie to shame!" It's meant as a compliment but the memory of how she danced for Suranne is vivid and Sophie looks away, blushing furiously.   
"Right, well, we best be off" Amelia cuts in, quickly reading her friend's reaction. Saying goodbye she guides Sophie towards the door where a woman is standing with their coats. She takes Sophie's and helps her into it, buttoning it up so that she's snug and taking out her own umbrella for them to share. The night had brought a heavy amount of wind and rain. The trees lining the entrance to the pub are being whipped about by a howling wind and the rain is beating the pavement heavily. Pulling Sophie into a one armed hug and holding the umbrella over them she pulls her along to the taxi rank. Shaking the umbrella off, even in that short time it has got drenched, she gets Sophie into a taxi and climbing in beside her gives the taxi her home address. The two women ride home in silence. When the car pulls into Amelia's road she says to Sophie, "Come in for a cuppa before you go home. And you're telling me everything." The young woman looks at her with wide blue eyes, looking lost. "Erm, I'm quite tired actually, maybe another time?"   
"You're not going home alone in this state. I promise I don't bite!"   
Still unsure but too tired to argue Sophie nods her head and follows Amelia out of the taxi. 

Both women are grateful to shut out the wind and rain and enter a lovely, amply furnished and thickly carpeted warm hallway. As Amelia takes her coat and hangs it on the coat stand she tells Sophie "The girls and Paul will be far away in dreamland by now so don't worry we've got the place to ourselves. You can leave your shoes by the door. It's not like anybody will trip over them at this time of night is it? Well except maybe us. Right then, come on through. The kitchens this way." Amelia realises that she's rattling on but the truth is she's nervous. She really had not expected what she witnessed tonight. Both Sophie and Suranne are in, or at least were in very happy heterosexual relationships. But there's no doubt in her mind that this is more than a flirtation and as their friend she feels a responsibility to make sure they're okay. She's not entirely sure why but she's angrier at Suranne. Maybe with her age and experience she feels she's somehow more responsible, or maybe because she thought they were good friends and now she feels like she doesn't know her at all. But Suranne isn't here and Sophie is. She's determined to get to the bottom of this and of course, she reminds herself, make sure Sophie is going to be alright.   
Handing Sophie a cup of steaming caramel flavoured coffee and settling down opposite her at her oak kitchen table, she takes a deep sigh and watches Sophie waiting for her to open up. Sophie is holding her cup in both her hands, staring down into it as though she wishes to disappear into it. But she stays silent.   
"You need to tell me what's going on with you two. You're going to need a friend when the shit hits the fan." Sophie's pale blue eyes flicker up to meet her own, but only briefly. She still says nothing. "What do you think's going to happen for goodness sake? That Laurence will just forgive, and what about Matt?" At this Sophie murmurs something, but Amelia can't believe she's heard correctly, "Come again?"   
"I've left Matt, it's over." Amelia breathes in sharply, shocked at this new information, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Sophie sits back with a sigh, beginning to open up she smiles at her friend saying, "Don't be. It wasn't right".   
"But you two were so happy!" Amelia exclaims, desperately trying to read Sophie's far away smile. No! She thinks, surely Sophie can't be that stupid! "Wait! Your didn't leave him for her did you?" As she watches Sophie's smile broaden she realises that's exactly what the silly girl has done. "What do you think is going to happen? That you'll just ride off into the sunset together?"   
The sharp tone in Amelia's voice brings Sophie back into the room, "I'm not stupid! I don't know what the future has for us but I know we need to try. And I can't be with Matt wishing I was with Suranne, it's not fair on him and it was killing me!"   
"Oh Sophie! You don't even know that you'll like it. Unless… Have you been with a woman before?"   
Sophie is silent for a moment but figuring that Amelia is offering her friendship and support, she decides to be honest.   
"We've been intimate before." Amelia is clearly shocked and standing up starts to pace the room. Sophie watches her wondering if she's said too much. Pausing Amelia shakes her head and placing her hands on the table, reaching for Sophie's she says "Have you been having an affair? You can tell me as much as you want to, or as little. But Suranne needs to tell Laurence, I won't collude in deception."   
Sophie takes her hands and looking up at her nods whilst saying, "Sort of. I suppose we have. I hadn't thought of it like that, but yes. We've had sex… twice. She's wonderful…"   
"I'm sure! Are you in love with each other?"   
"I think so. Well I know I am with her and she says she loves me, but… Who knows? She's still with Laurence isn't she?"   
Well she was, Amelia thinks but to Sophie she just says, "I guess you'll know more after tonight. Look, I can't pretend to understand all of this, but if you really love her it's going to be a difficult journey. And I'll be here for you. Both of you. Let's get you home shall we?" The two women enjoy their drinks in a companionable silence until a text comes through to say the taxi is waiting outside. Amelia takes Sophie to the door and helps her into her coat. Once Sophie has her shoes on and is heading out into the early morning darkness, Amelia pulls her into a big mummy hug, before holding her at a distance and telling her, "You'll be alright kid. Somehow it'll sort itself out." Sophie smiles, pecks her friend on the cheek and runs to the taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Not like that! 🤣


	18. Together at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst, a lot of smut!

The taxi driver pulls up outside Sophie's block of flats and handing him a note and saying "keep the change", she runs towards the building. As she approaches the main doors she's disconcerted to see a dark shape leaning against the door. The rain is still lashing down making it hard to see, but she feels sure its a person standing there. Considering it's about 3am by now she is on full alert. Why would someone be standing at a main door making no effort to enter in this weather. Supposing it may just be that someone has lost their key but fearing it may be some drunk or worse, Sophie approaches cautiously. As she turns the key in the lock the shape speaks to her, "Sophie, is that you?" What the… Sophie turns and sees large, damp brown eyes with smudged makeup giving the person the appearance of a panda bear looking back at her. It doesn't take her a moment to recognise her lover and shoving the door open she pulls her inside.   
"Goodness you must be freezing! How long have you been stood out here?" Sophie cries holding Suranne's head between her hands, searching her face for answers. Shivering violently, the brunette responds, "Oh I don't know. Half an hour maybe? Maybe a bit more."   
"You'll be ill! What are you doing here?" Seeing the look of desperation in her lovers eyes she runs her fingers through the sopping dark hair, pushes it back off her face and lands a chaste kiss on Suranne's lips, whispering "Not that it isn't lovely that you're here."  
"He kicked me out. I followed him home but he told me I had 5 minutes to pack an overnight bag and that I was to go. I could have stayed I suppose but I didn't want to upset him more than he already is. I'm in the wrong here. I've hurt him, I've broken my beautiful family, oh God Soph, but I can't help how I feel about you. I can't keep pretending!"  
"Come on you! We can talk about this all in the morning and decide what to say and do. We were just a bit drunk. He had no right for chucking you out! For what? For flirting about with me and maybe taking it a bit far? And he's got his mum nearby, you don't have your mum at all anymore. If he wants space, he should go!" Sophie is shocked at Laurence's reaction, not able to fathom why he'd be quite so angry that it couldn't wait until the morning. She pulls Suranne into her arms, holding her as though she may break. Trying to send her own strength into her lovers bones.   
Suddenly understanding why Sophie is confused by her husband's reaction, she tells her, "He's heartbroken Sophie. I told him everything." Suranne whispers against Sophie's ear, her breath is cold and hurried. Sophie grips her tight, now aware of the enormity of the situation and finally understanding why her lover was waiting on her doorstep in the pouring rain for her to get home.   
"You should have called me. I would have come straight home, you must know that!"   
"I left my phone behind. I forgot. I was in such a hurry to get out of there and I wasn't thinking clearly." Taking a deep breath Suranne puts her hand at the back of Sophie's neck, bringing their faces together and staring hard at Sophie's lips she says, "I know it wasn't the right way to tell him. I am drunk, actually very drunk! And I just needed to be with you. I couldn't bear the thought of one more night without you. I just couldn't. You know I didn't want to hurt him more than I had to but it was always going to hurt him, wasn't it? I just need…" the words disappear as their lips crash together. Suranne pulling on the back of Sophie's neck with one hand, her other reaching up between Sophie's legs. Laughing Sophie somehow manages to rip Suranne's hand away from her between her legs. "So are we a couple now? Just you and me?"   
Suranne lifts her into her arms, continuing to kiss her. Between heated kisses she says, "Yes Sophie, yes. Just you and me and we are going to make a lot of music together, not just symphonies."   
Suranne punches the button to call the lift. Her desire is overpowering her senses as she begins to unbutton Sophie's blouse with one hand. "You do look very pretty tonight." Her teeth pulling at Sophie's ear lobe, "That dance you did was electric, I've been burning up with the need to take you since you sang those words to me. And yes, I will stay, forever!"   
The lift doors open and she lets Sophie go so that she can own her front door but the moment they are inside the flat Suranne pushes Sophie against the wall, her kiss hard, bruising Sophie's lips. Her hand is insistent, pushing her lovers panties aside and slipping inside her cunt. Sophie gasps at the insistence from the older woman, the haste at which she's being taken, but she knows Suranne needs to unleash herself, she needs to fuck Sophie again and again until they are both lost in oblivion.   
Suranne's bruising kisses have moved from Sophie's lips to her collar bone, working along it biting the soft skin she finds there, marking Sophie as her own.   
Sophie is gasping and trying but losing the battle to stand upright as Suranne thrusts three fingers in hard, filling her hole, her fingers curling to stroke along Sophie's g-spot. "You're a good girl, ready and willing for me to take my pleasure in. I need to fuck you until you are screaming my love. Until you are sore. If it's too much tell me to stop, but if not I'm going to rip you apart my darling" Sophie merely whimpers in response, so gripping her around the throat with her left hand to keep her upright, and continuing to bite and suck down on the beautiful softness of Sophie's young skin, now working just at the top of her breasts, Suranne builds up a furious rhythm, thrusting in and out of what was a dry bit is now a sopping wet cunt. She wants to hear Sophie respond to the furosity of her love making so she forces her other two fingers in, now pumping her fist inside the young blonde, causing Sophie to scream out in pain but also desire. She watches her face as she fists her. Her eyes have closed and her mouth hangs open. "Look at me whilst I fuck you Sophie. I want you to know that I'm taking you how I see fit because you are mine. You will always be mine now. You belong to me and I belong to you!" Sophie's eyes open, her lids heavy, but she's watching Suranne, taking on the darkness of her eyes, loving the feeling of being taken, heavy handed, like an object. She can happily spend the rest of her life being Suranne's play thing as long as they can be together. The fire is burning throughout her body, her pussy is stretched and she believes she's never been so full as she is with Suranne's whole hand inside her. "Cum for me lover, drench me!" Suranne husks at her. As she feels herself slammed into one more time, Suranne's hand pinning her to the wall, Sophie comes undone, "Sssshhhiiittt!" she screams as she explodes, the force of her ejaculation causing her juices to flood her lovers arm and her fluid pooling on the floor below.   
"Oh my neighbours are going to love me" she grins as Suranne picks her up once more, cradling her like a baby and carries her to the bed.   
"We are so don't that again! But maybe let's get you out of those wet clothes first?" Sophie grins.


	19. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some tenderness. Many more adventures in the work for these 2 fabulous women! Just want to give a great big thank you to Suranne, who I'm certain isn't reading this!! But just to say thank you for inspiring me back into writing and for making the world a more beautiful place. And a thank you to Sophie for being such a brilliant support actress and friend to our Suranne.

All of a sudden Suranne looks totally wrecked, as though allowing herself to finally let go and Sophie wonders at how she's just found the strength to fuck her at all, let alone like that. "You are so strong" she murmurs. She's greeted with a sarcastic laugh, "Really? I don't feel strong right now. I feel like I'm just going to collapse right here."   
However much Sophie wants to go to sleep with Suranne, curled up tight inside her embrace, she knows she needs warming up first to have any chance of not getting flu,so she reaches for her hand and leads her into the bathroom.   
"Come on darling, you need a warm shower first. Then I promise you a good night's sleep" Gently Sophie undoes Suranne's jacket and tugs it down her shoulders and off her entirely. Hanging it on the door hook she turns back to her lover and leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips, she reaches behind her and unhooks her bra, allowing it to fall away to the floor. Without the passion of their previous encounters, Sophie is able to take her time admiring how gorgeous Suranne is topless. Her mouth goes dry as she takes in the sight of the large round breasts, the delicate dark rings around the nipples and then the buds themselves, pink and erect waiting for Sophie's fingers to embrace, for her tongue to trace, her mouth to envelope. Feeling Suranne shiver with cold brings her back to the moment sharply and Sophie kneels down at her feet to undo her shoes and help her to step out of them. Finally she unbuttons her lovers trousers and placing her hands either side, inside both the trousers and the panties, she pushes them down until they are around her ankles. She helps Suranne to step out of them and showing her how to work the shower she steps away to undress. She does so quickly and efficiently, desperate that it should be her hands rubbing shower gel into that body, her hands running shampoo through that hair. Sophie is sure Suranne is too tired for anything much more than a shower and there is a freedom in that thought. All her energy is invested in ridding her lovers body of its ache and chills as she steps into the shower and Suranne pulls her into an embrace.   
They stand together with the warm water cascading over their naked bodies, the petite blonde and the handsome brunette, a perfect image, complete together.   
Angling the shower head lower so that the jets of water are directly onto their bodies now, Sophie reaches behind Suranne for the bottle of shampoo, squeezes some into her hand, then rubs it into her lovers hair. She massages Suranne's head with her fingertips, eliciting a moan of pleasure from her lips before running it through the thick mahogany hair. Now she is ready to wash Suranne's athletic and well toned body which in the early hours of this morning looks stunningly beautiful yet tender and fragile. Disregarding her various scrubbers and sponges, Sophie chooses a moisturising body wash and applies it with her hands. She starts with her back, working the cream into the nape of her neck and down onto her shoulders in small circular motions. Suranne has reached her hands out to rest herself a little against the wall and although Sophie would like to spend forever washing her like this, she knows she needs to be gentle but quick too. Applying more of the body wash to her hands she applies it to the lower back and now she finds herself rubbing it into Suranne's bum cheeks. Her own breathing is sharp and shallow as she cannot help but be aroused watching her hands slide over the sweet flesh and between the cheeks. As her hand slips lower a shudder comes from Suranne as she begins to move her hips gently back and forth, pleasuring herself on Sophie's fingers, the tiredness momentarily giving way to the pleasure. Sophie places one hand on Suranne's left thigh and gently massages between her legs with her right causing the brunette to gasp and spread her legs slightly, lowering her centre to increase the pressure from Sophie. This is all the blonde needs to decide that she will get an orgasm out of her lover before they leave this shower. She allows Suranne to work herself slowly on her fingers, pushing at first gently and then harder against her folds, before reaching for her nub and tugging gently at it,   
"Oh, yes Sophie. Ohhhh" the sensation of so many nerve endings being pulled and twirled in her young lovers fingers is driving Suranne closer to the edge. Sophie begins to litter her back with kisses, suckling at the wet skin as she listens to the murmurs now spilling from the older woman's lips. She wants to do so many things to this body in front of her, to try so many new things, but for now she knows they both need to sleep at least a few hours. Neither of them will be going anywhere when they wake she tells herself, they both have a day off and the rest of the world can wait. With this thought in her head she rubs and pulls at Suranne until she feels her tense and then wave after wave of orgasm rocks through her glorious body. Cupping her until the very last shockwave has made its way through her she whispers in her ear, "This isn't getting us to sleep. I'm going to go and get my pyjamas on, then find you something comfortable from your bag if that's OK?"   
Turning to smile at her, Suranne simply says "Perfect". Twenty minutes later the two women are in bed together, both warm and cosy in winter pyjamas, both curled up on their sides, Sophie tight in Suranne's arms, every inch of her body pressed in close. Finally, they can sleep and wake up the way they are meant to be.


	20. Day off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is easily my longest chapter yet. I think it's also my best. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

The rain is lashing at the bedroom window, almost as though the weather itself wants to come inside and be a part of the women's love. But the sound doesn't disturb them as they sleep on through the morning. It was well after 4 am before they got to sleep and the drink and emotion on top of their tiredness has them deep in another world.   
Sometime around noon Suranne wakes to a sight of golden locks on the pillow beside her. A smile gently plays at the corner of her mouth as she realises she's curled up in Sophie's bed. She watches her sleep for a while, her chest gently rising and falling and a low snore escaping her lips regularly. Her affection for her is so deep and her love so strong that she believes they could be very happy together. If. That little word which holds so much power. As thoughts of her son and Laurence fill her mind, she becomes restless. She doesn't feel guilty about loving Sophie, or needing to be with her. She knows it's who she is now and that she has to be true to that. But she cannot help feeling terrible at how it's all happened. How failing to know herself better at an earlier age has brought heartbreak for Laurence. And how will their little boy cope with the inevitable break up? He's so young she thinks, and he needs both his parents. Will Laurence and she be able to still parent together or will this become a bitter war between them. She loves Laurence and doesn't want him hurt, but she knows it's too late for that. Then Suranne's mind turns towards work. How will they tell Sally? How will people take it? Will they recognise it for real love or will they think Sophie and she have been irresponsible and become infatuated. She leaves Sophie to sleep and goes to find her diary in her bag to record the many thoughts about what she needs to worry about and what to say, to whom.   
Suranne's been busy scribbling everything down for nearly an hour when she looks up and is met by the prettiest, pale blue eyes she's ever seen. "Hi sleepyhead. I hope I haven't disturbed you?"   
"Not yet baby," Sophie smiles at her, making her temperature rise and her mind forget about all that is troubling her.   
"Not yet?" She questions her lover as she gives her the Lister eyebrow dance. "You want me to disturb you?"   
"You've been disturbing me for some time Miss Jones, but I'm not quite as flustered as I could be."   
Closing her diary with a loud single handed thud, Suranne lays it aside with her pen and walks towards the bed, a playful smile on her lips and a devilish twinkle in her eye.  
"So Miss Rundle, how can I help you become a little less comfortable?" Suranne is hovering over Sophie, leaning in so close that her breath can be felt on the young girls bosom and the colour is rising on her chest as she tells her,   
"I think you're doing it Miss Lister… I mean Jones"   
Suranne leans right onto Sophie's shoulder, causing goosebumps to burst out over the blonde's skin as her breath tickles her ear, husking to her "I can be your Miss Lister if you would like that. But I must warn you that her mind is more vulgar even than mine."   
Sophie feels a warmth pool between her legs at Suranne's suggestion and pulling her on top of her she whispers, "Please Miss Lister, teach me how to be a good girl." Letting out a chuckle Suranne knows Anne Lister would be proud of she moves the covers out of the way and sits on the bed next to her Miss Walker, her eyes roving down over the pyjamas and imagining what delights are in store for her today. Sophie moves to pull her back down towards her but Suranne holds her firm on the bed. "If you are to please Miss Lister you must obey. I am in total control. Do you understand Miss Walker?" Squirming with delight at the authority in Suranne's voice Sophie simply nods her head. "Answer me. It's basic manners Miss Walker. Or do I need to teach you those too?" Suranne's voice has got dangerously low and a little sense of fear at what she may have just unleashed allowing Suranne to slip into Anne Lister's character, mixes in with her excitement causing a distinct dampness between her legs.   
"Yes Miss Lister, I am sorry for my rudeness Miss Lister." She is met with a small smile and a curt nod of the head. For Suranne, this is her ultimate fantasy. Ever since filming those early scenes with Sophie she has thought about really being Miss Lister and having her wicked way with Miss Walker. She thought about what it would feel like to have no scripts or directors telling her what to do and say and instead just running with the character, allowing Anne's full force to come through. And now, here she was, finally able to find out where Anne would take her.   
Stroking Sophie's forehead with her long fingers she slowly leans in and kisses the side of her mouth. Sophie turns, longing for their lips to meet but a kiss like that would not be right. No, at the moment she is doing what she likes to her Miss Walker, this is not a mutual exchange. Kissing Sophie's cheek and working little kisses down her jawline and onto her neck she slowly and methodically unbuttons Sophie's pyjama top. Little gasps are escaping the blonde's lips each time her mouth touches her and Sophie can feel the warmth creeping up her body and across her breasts at the thought of being on view to her Miss Lister, but Suranne is careful and as she unbuttons the shirt she makes sure the material stays together. She is only too aware how much her young wife wishes to show off her body to Miss Lister and she is determined she will take her time before allowing her to do so.  
Suranne bites gently at Sophie's collarbone as she slips a hand under the material, gently cupping her left breast causing her back to arch of the bed in an attempt to feel a firmer touch. A groan of frustration from Sophie and she attempts to pull her top open, desperate for more.   
With a wicked look Suranne sternly says "Now, now Miss Walker, none of that. You are to lie still and allow me to look at your body and touch you as and when I desire it. None of this is in your hands. You are my wife and you must learn obedience!"   
Sophie's blue eyes meet dark, cruel eyes. She can see Suranne has left the building and Anne Lister of Shibden Hall is all that remains. The warmth at her core becomes an ache.   
"Yes Miss Lister, I'm sorry."   
"Hmmm, I wonder" the brunette mutters as she reaches to untie her cravat before realising she isn't actually wearing one. She sighs in frustration thinking it may be a good plan to butch up her wardrobe a bit! As her pyjamas aren't going to help with what she needs she tells Sophie, "I have to find something. Don't move whilst I'm gone or I will have to punish you." The thought of what that punishment may be is too much for Sophie and a shiver runs through her body. Suranne smiles indulgently, loving the effect she's having on the young woman, before getting up to find hers and Sophie's scarves. As she returns to the bed with it Sophie's eyes are fixed on her. Without explanation she uses one to tie Sophie's wrists together above her head and then ordering, "Raise your pretty head for me," wraps the other around Sophie's head, using it to blindfold her. "That's better" she says to herself, admiring the sight in front of her. The pretty blonde at her mercy. "Now then, where was I hmmm?" Suranne slips her hands inside the pyjama top, circling her fingers around Sophie's nipples, watching Sophie's lips part, a heavy breath coming from between them as she pinches her nipples between thumbs and forefingers. She pulls the breasts up by their tips causing the shirt material to move out of the way and Suranne feels a heat at her centre as she feasts her eyes on the gorgeous tits that are now hers to love, admire and abuse. "I'm going to be rough with you Miss Walker I do believe. I need to start training you to be my wife and how to fulfil all of my needs." So saying she almost pulls Sophie up off the bed with the force she applies and then twists the nipples causing Sophie to scream out and thrash about, but the more she moves the more pain she feels and she soon holds her body still although the screams keep coming. Suranne chuckles, "That's it, good girl. You are learning" and suddenly releases her, watching with glee as the blonde drops back onto the bed. Her nipples are red and swollen from the abuse so Suranne takes one and then the other into her mouth, suckling gently and flicking her tongue gently over their tip. "Oh Miss Lister, thank you" Sophie stammers at the fire in her breasts, every touch causing shocks through her body. "Oh this is nothing darling wife. Imagine what I will do to the other parts of your body". The gasp she gets in response is sweet music to Suranne and she begins massaging Sophie's right breast under the palm of her hand whilst kissing and nibbling down Sophie's body to her soft tummy, her tongue darting playfully at her button. The taste of Sophie's skin on her lips is delicious and a familiar ache begins to gnaw at Suranne as she puts a hand inside Sophie's pyjama bottoms, her fingers circling her thighs, slowly making their way inwards. It's too slow for Sophie though and she shifts her body towards the touch, desperate for some sort of release from the tension that is throbbing throughout her body. Suranne stops the kissing and touching at this movement and Sophie groans aloud. Getting up off the bed Suranne says, "I thought you were going to lay still and let me control you, like a good little wife. But no! You are a dirty slut and could not wait until I chose to touch your queer!"   
"I'm sorry Miss Lister, my body responded before I knew what I was doing.."   
"Silence! I do not want your excuses. You know, surely, you understand, that I must chastise you?"   
"Yes Miss Lister, I do."   
"Then beg to be punished so that you may learn."   
"Please Miss Lister, punish your wife. I need to learn"   
"You need to learn to be my whore and give me total dominance over you, don't you?"  
Sophie's voice changes at the use of this word. She hadn't considered Ann as Anne's whore in all the work they'd done together, but she knows better than to argue with Suranne when channeling Anne so strongly.   
"Yes Miss Lister, teach me how to be your obedient little whore wife" Suranne feels moisture thicken between her legs at Sophie's words and helping Sophie up she pulls her across her knee and pulls her pyjama trousers down below her hips, leaving her bottom exposed and ready to take the punishment Suranne so longs to give it. She takes a moment to warm it with her hands, massaging the skin whilst she admires the pertness of it, the way it looks ripe for the picking. "Ready yourself Miss Walker, this is going to really hurt," and with that, just as Sophie tenses all her muscles Suranne lands her first smack, hard and unforgiving on the pink flesh. She intends to leave her victim bruised so that she will remember her correction for days to come. Sophie is shocked at the force Suranne can wield in one hand but imagines that Miss Lister spanking her would probably feel very much like this. Blindfolded as she is she imagines being in their bedroom at Shibden, or maybe even Anne's study, receiving such discipline unable to reach back to protect herself from the beating because Anne's cravat has her wrists tied together.   
The second stroke hits the other side and she is grateful for the reprieve on the previous spot until Suranne begins to rain blows down on her backside, one spot, then the other. She is crying with the searing pain despite the wetness pooling between her legs and probably spilling onto Suranne's lap she thinks. For Suranne's part she is loving the sound of her young lover sobbing at her hands and is laughing a cruel, almost maniacal laugh. She had intended to spank her just a dozen times but realising she has already gone way over that number she suddenly stops. Part of her feels she should apologise for getting lost in the moment and dealing out such a harsh chastisement but then she recalls Anne Lister and cannot imagine her apologising to her wife for anything. Instead she says, "Good. Yes. Good! Well done. Now maybe you will be less willful in future Miss Walker?"   
Not dating to move Sophie stays laying across Suranne's knee as she sobs, "Yes Miss Lister, thank you Miss Lister".   
"I don't like punishing you Miss Walker," like hell I don't Suranne inwardly grins, "I would much prefer to just be able to show you my admiration without these, erm, measures. Now then I will help you remove your clothes and then you will position yourself on your hands and knees on the bed." She removes the scarves and barks, "Now get to it!" Sophie, struggling to keep her mind off the burn on her bottom manages to get herself into the desired position nonetheless.   
"Very good," Suranne croons at her, "Just brings those knees apart a little further," she puts her hands on Sophie's inner thighs, pushing her legs apart. "now put your head down onto the bed. That will help display your queer better, make you more available to me." Sophie does so, the thought of how open she is to her lover, her absolutely naked and vulnerable she is, causing excitement gushing through her." There you are, my good little girl. My, my Miss Walker your bottom looks sore. What a delight!" Kneeling behind Sophie, having removed her own pyjamas whilst Sophie got into position, Suranne reaches around her Miss Walker to once again fondle her boobs, allowing her own breasts to rub along Sophie's back, knowing how delightful the weight of them pressing against her skin must be. As she brings her breasts back and forth over Sophie she is building a rhythm and finds herself sharing one of Anne's thoughts which she had never dreamed of having herself. Oh how I wish I had a cock strapped to me right now, so I could plunge in and out of her hot little hole whilst running my tits all over her. The thought causes a throbbing between her legs. "I need to be able to fuck you like a husband fucks his wife" Suranne moans as she thrusts her imaginary phallus once more into Sophie. She's greeted by a delicious moan from Sophie who is panting with the rhythm Suranne has built up, "Please Miss Lister, husband, go inside me. Pleeeaasssee!" Suranne considers reminding her lover who's in charge again but the feeling of being 'near' her is too much and she cannot stop so instead she grins, "We're going to need to go shopping together. And soon. But for now Miss Walker let me see what pleasures my fingers can draw out of you, seeing as you asked so politely" and she begins to move her fingers of her right hand up the girls inside thigh, teasing her as she gets closer to her centre each time, but not yet giving into her request. The anticipation is causing Sophie to whimper. The sound is thrilling to Suranne, knowing a desperate need for her is what's eliciting it, "Are you in distress my pretty one" she croons.   
"Oh Miss Lister, I feel so empty. Please help me."   
Suranne reaches between her own legs, not surprised she finds herself sopping wet and scoops some of her fluid onto her fingers.   
"Of course my sweetheart. Let me feed you the food of whores, the only thing you need to sustain you. So saying she reaches around and offers Sophie her cum coated fingers, "eat slut, take it deep inside your pretty little mouth my pet" Sophie opens her mouth wide, allowing Suranne to thrust her fingers deep inside, eagerly sucking up her lovers juices. As she does such a fine job of eating her little snack Suranne allows her some release and places the fingers of her other hand into her folds. Suranne watches in interest at the blonde who is now swallowing her fingers at either end, "You look so wanton Miss Walker, it's quite the picture." knowing Suranne is watching her so intently brings a head rush to Sophie, loving how explosive the lust between them is. Suranne's mind is racing though, how she would love to own photographs of Sophie like this and in my other compromising positions with her. Video even, she muses. An X-rated Gentleman Jack? Another time I will give that more thought she thinks, before returning to what is currently very much at hand! Her fingers are playing around Sophie's nether lips as she slips out of her mouth and moves back behind her. Careful not to touch Sophie's nub yet she circles over the inside lips and around her drenched hole,the mixture she finds there thick and creamy. She cannot resist but bring some to her mouth to taste it. One of the things she's learned quickly is that she actually likes the taste of Sophie. Of course Suranne has taken men in her mouth before, having her mouth fucked deep and allowing her lovers to spunk down her throat and swallowing all she could, wiping up any spillage with her fingers and devouring that too. It always made her feel filthy and extremely excited, but the taste had always been stomach churning. The opposite was true of Sophie. She tasted sweet and creamy, and if she could bottle it she would live off the stuff! Growling at the thought she repositions herself on her back between Sophie's thighs and pulling her down towards her begins to lap up every drop of the stuff eating hungrily like a starving child. Her tongue finds Sophie's engorged clit and flicks across it briefly, sending tremors through the young body at the hope of release from this blinding tension, but Suranne is nowhere near ready for that so she begins to run her tongue across her entrance instead, flicking inside in order to earn a thrust from her wife who clearly wants a good tongue fucking. Trying to still channel Anne and not lose herself to her own pleasures Suranne focuses on being dominant. Sophie asked for Miss Lister and Miss Lister she will get. She pulls herself up from under Sophie, "And again you are trying to take control wife. I should beat you for defying your husband!" There is only silence from Sophie, the room tense with anticipation. "But I will refrain. I will show mercy this once! Instead I shall give myself the pleasure you do desperately need." Sophie begins to move from her position on all fours assuming she will no longer need to maintain it and wanting to plead her case. "Stay." Suranne's voice is dark and low. "You do not move unless I tell you! Must I keep reminding you?" Staying behind Sophie so that she cannot watch, determined not to become the exhibition instead, Suranne runs a long finger over her slit, shuddering in delight as her fingertip grazes her peak. She groans with delight as her fingers tug and rub at her bud,slowly at first but soon she has built a fast rhythm, more than ready for hey orgasm. In her position Sophie may not be able to watch but she can imagine her gorgeous lover satisfying herself and her ears are straining to take in every sound. The groaning and the sound of Suranne's pussy being rubbed. The fire in Suranne's core is shooting down her legs to her toes which curl tightly with pleasure. Increasing the pressure and keeping her eyes glued to her v lovers curves and crevices Suranne is soon pulsating as her orgasm rocks through her. She lies for sometime recovering, allowing the bliss of the moment to wash through her. Sophie still hasn't moved and Suranne is deeply impressed. Now the my girl to get her reward she thinks.   
"You are very beautiful and have been so obedient. Your knees must be aching and yet you have not moved this whole time. Now you get to see what happens when you are behave as I expect, my good little wife."   
"Hmmm, thank you Miss Lister" Sophie gasps as she feels Suranne's naked body up against hers once more.   
"Call me Freddie. I'm going to take you on the ride of your life, Miss Walker. Lay on your back."  
Relieved to be allowed to move Sophie flops down on her back, her hands above her head, spreading her legs as far as she thinks they will go. Suranne is quickly on top of her, her knee between her legs, grinding against her queer.  
"You have pleased me very much Miss Walker. I can hardly believe this is your first lesson!"   
Suranne's mouth is at Sophie's left breast, her left hand at her right, her right hand holding her thigh as she thrusts her knee into her groin.   
Sophie grasps Suranne's hair and pulls her into her, forcing her against her hard against her boobies,  
"Oh Freddie, I love how you make me feel. I want to spend my life pleasing you."   
Reaching between Sophie's legs with her left hand Suranne murmurs against her bosom, "And you will my love, you will." Suranne is relishing finally giving in to being Anne Lister, embracing her butchness in all its richness. It's making her feel alive like she never has before and it's with this thought that she finally gives her Miss Walker what she needs and allows 3 fingers to slip inside her, reaching deep within, running her tips along the back wall of her cunt, rolling her fingers over the hidden spot of pleasure. "Ahhhh, Freddie, oh shit! Gooooddddd!" Sophie's walls are soon clenching around her, gripping tight to her fingers deep within her. "There's a good girl Ann, come for me. Let it go." Sophie is spasming like mad underneath her, the extreme build up to her climax causing her erupting orgasm to be tenfold more intense than anything she's previously experienced. Finally, she is spent and as she lies beneath Suranne she lets her tears flow. Tears of pure joy, knowing that her life will be filled with a love stronger than anything she ever had imagined. As her Freddie looks into her eyes she tells her, "I'm in love with you. Every aspect of you connects deep within me. Whether as Anne or Suranne I just need you by my side forever. And whatever the world throws at us, we'll get through it together" Suranne collapses next to her woman and pulls her into a tight embrace, stroking her fingers through her hair,then grinning widely she says "Hungry? I'm famished".   
"Oh you!" Sophie shouts, playfully smacking her on the arm.


	21. The video call

"I have to go home," Suranne groans. It's the very last thing she wants to do. She really isn't ready to face the reality of her marriage coming to an end, but she does need to see her son and she knows he'll be missing her and feeling mixed up.   
"Oh, really? I don't want to be away from you." Sophie pulls her into an embrace and kisses her on the lips, lingering as if begging Suranne to kiss her back and get lost in their desire once more.   
Summoning every last bit of will power she possesses, Suranne places a kiss on Sophie's forehead then pulls away. "My son needs to see his mother. I don't want to be away from you either, but I need to get my phone at least."   
"Alright, you win!" Sophie grumbles letting go of her lover. "But call me or you'll be in serious trouble this time!"   
"Ah, but remember Miss Lister likes trouble," Suranne grins, raising her eyebrows suggestively.   
"Not this type you won't," Sophie giggles, "Now get out of here before I change my mind and tie you to my bed!" Suranne quickly looks at the bed, then at Sophie. It's clear that the idea is one she would like to consider thoroughly at some time in the near future. But for now she has to get home. 

Sophie is sat watching Suranne in A Touch of Cloth. She's now on the third episode having decided if she can't have her here, she can at least enjoy watching her in action. "Hmm, I'm going to make sure I see her in action very soon" Sophie grins remembering what Suranne had done behind her back that very morning. As she recalls the sounds she heard whilst she was left keening in need, Sophie's hand reaches down inside her pyjama bottoms and brushing her fingers over her neatly trimmed bush, finds her point of desire. Working the nub between her fingers, gently running a fingertip slowly across it, Sophie begins to work up her pleasure. She imagines Suranne is sat opposite her, watching. She spreads her lips open to give her a better view, imaging Suranne's dark sinful eyes glowing with desire as she watches this display of pure wantonness. Her body is tense and a warmth is gathering in her stomach when her phone rings. Annoyed to be interrupted Sophie reaches for it to see if it's worth answering and is excited to see Suranne's caller ID.   
"Hi," Sophie breathes into the phone, her breath still a little labored from her activities.   
"Hello sweetie, it's just me. I was missing you, so.."   
Beaming Sophie finishes her sentence, "You thought you'd ring and check in". Her enthusiastic response is met with a little hesitation, "Actually, well, Laurence has gone out for the evening and little man is asleep so I thought we could, you know!" as she says these last two words her voice drops lower, sending a jolt of excitement through Sophie, but she's not going to make this easy so she says,   
"No Suranne, I'm not sure what you mean. Can you be more specific?"   
With a low frustrated growl Suranne says, "I'm in need of some help with… Something"   
It's not like Suranne to be backwards in coming forwards and Sophie is loving hearing her squirm and moan in frustration at the end of the phone.   
"What is it you need help with them? I'm not sure if I'm the right person to help you out". Sophie's voice is light and teasing and Suranne's temperature is rising along with her desire. Her lips are swollen and dry with desire and she finds she is struggling to get her words out her muscles are so tense, "You're the only person to help me out," she whispers to Sophie, "I need you Soph".   
Sophie can hear the desperation in Suranne's voice so decides she will, slowly, let her off the hook, "Tell me what you want me to do" she asks in a much more sensual tone this time, letting Suranne know that she understands. Sophie's own body is in need of a release too and having worked herself up before the call she dips her fingers back into her wetness.   
Suranne's voice is moaning into the phone now, "I want you to put your hand inside your panties, I want you to say my name as you trace a finger around your clit…"   
Her voice almost as low as Suranne's now, Sophie whispers back, "that's exactly what I was doing when you called. I had my lips spread, imagining you watching me"   
"Oh Lord Sophie, I want to watch you right now. I want to see your eyes roll back into your head when you cum"   
"wait a minute" Sophie hangs up then calls her straight back on a video call. As soon as the call connects something is clearly different for Sophie though. She sees her lovely Suranne, but in the background there is a picture of Suranne with her family.   
"I can't do this Suranne, I'm sorry. You came at me with such intent and I went along with it. But I don't want to interfere. I can't do this in sorry. I'm so sorry" So saying Sophie hangs up leaving Suranne thunderstruck.


	22. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter so that you know I haven't abandoned you all. There will be more when I can

Suranne cannot fathom what has just happened. Things have been difficult and painful since Laurence found out and the separation will be hard on them both. But this reaction from Sophie is heartbreaking and she holds her head in her hands, willing herself not to cry whilst the tears are already coming. She's waited so long for this. To have this with a woman. And her Sophie. Her Sophie who's left her fiancé because she loves her so much. She tries ringing Sophie over and over but she's just left hanging so she texts her,  
"Sophie? What's wrong?"   
Suranne tries to wait patiently for an answer but her sense of time has disappeared and mere seconds feel like hours.   
"Please, talk to me. I don't understand what you're thinking."  
"What did I do?"   
"Sophie! Come on. Say something!"   
The tears are spilling down Suranne's cheeks and a feeling of nausea has settled in her stomach. She can't be without her wife, she can't have thrown away all she had for nothing! The thought of what this will mean for their working together hasn't even crossed her mind. But everything feels dark and broken.   
"Right, listen.. You can decide you don't want to be with me. I will have to deal with that. But I deserve an explanation. After all we've said, all we've done. You can't do this!"   
Suranne forces herself to get up and making sure her phone is on loud she goes into the kitchen to make a cuppa. As she pours the boiling hot water from the kettle her phone pings. She's been so tense, waiting for this sound that she sloshes the water over the cup and it catches her fingers. But she doesn't feel the pain of boiling water on flesh, her feelings are too riled and the emotional pain too raw for her brain to take it in.   
Rushing to her phone, she picks it up eagerly awaiting Sophie's words. But it's Eva who's messaged her,  
"Fancy a catch up dinner sometime. Reckon you must have loads to tell me!" Suranne staggers forward at the feeling of her heart dropping. Instead of messaging Eva back, she messages Sophie again,   
"I'm coming over!"   
Before she's even had a chance to put her phone back down on the table another message comes through, this time from Sophie. It simply says,   
"Don't".   
Feeling utterly worn out Suranne's brain goes into autopilot. Returning to the kitchen she runs her fingers under the cold tap, gazing out of the window at her back garden. There is a fine layer of frost over everything and a Robin perched on the fence at the back, singing. Her son and husband's bikes are just visible under the tarpaulin, leaning against the shed. The red berries of the cotoneaster growing up the fence on the right hand side are still visible in the dying light. There is much beauty in it, but to Suranne it is dull and there is nothing to enjoy. She doesn't even want the tea she has made. There is a small voice within telling her that this too will pass, and it is only this that keeps her moving. She picks up her drink and goes back to the sofa, lying on it and wrapping herself in the heavy throw that normally drapes over the back of it.   
She picks up her phone to message Eva back and finds she had another new message, again from Sophie.   
"I'm going to bed so please don't come over. Not tonight."   
Suranne's heart speeds up, surely there is some hope in that? If not tonight, maybe tomorrow? The exhaustion of the last few days take their toll and Suranne quickly falls into a restless sleep, her tea left untouched on the table.


	23. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suranne is determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some more smut for your all! This chapter is dedicated to my number 1 fan without whom this chapter may not have happened. You know who you are baby

Suranne woke up early the next morning. She hadn't slept deeply and felt exhausted. But her anxiety about Sophie and if she could bring her round made her get up. She took a cold shower to bring herself round, had a mug of black coffee do she was fully caffeinated, then got in her car and headed to Sophie's flat. After all Sophie had only told her not to come round last night. It was by now eight o'clock in the morning and Suranne felt she'd given Sophie enough time.  
Suranne prepared herself to be on the charm offensive and win back her wife's affections. Her strongest card to play was surely Anne Lister's charisma and thinking of Sophie as her wife put her into the right mind set. She dressed in a navy blue sharply tailored trouser suit with a black shirt. For the umpteenth time lately she wished she owned a tie to go with her look, but leaving the top 3 buttons of the shirt undone revealed a lot of neck and was certainly appealing. Looking at herself in the mirror she was impressed she could smarten up so well in the current circumstances and tying her hair back in a low ponytail she quietly thanked Anne for showing her who she could be. To get Sophie back there was one question she needed to be certain she had the answer to, "What would Anne Lister do?" and if anyone alive possessed that knowledge, surely it was herself. As she left she grabbed a box from her bedroom cupboard, "just in case" she whispered to herself with a sly grin.  
It was nearing half past eight when Suranne pulled up outside Sophie's flat. There was every chance that Sophie would still be asleep and a smile played at Suranne's lips as she imagined how she could wake her up. But a moment later the cold reality washed over her. Sophie had told her she couldn't do this anymore and Suranne had not been able to reach her last night. What if she didn't let her in this morning? But then Ann Walker had shied away too, hadn't she? It hadn't stopped Anne Lister. She had just been uncommonly and fastidiously delicate in leading her into her own ways and Suranne still believed she would succeed with Sophie. As she walked across to Sophie's flat Suranne allowed herself to become Anne. Her walk was Anne, as she waited for Sophie to answer the intercom she felt the need to remove her non existent top hat as she looked around her taking everything in. "It's me," she said with authority as Sophie's voice came through the speaker, "We need to talk this over". There was no question in her voice, just certainty and it worked like a dream as she heard the door unlock for her. Suranne ran up the stairs two at a time rather than waiting for the lift and was soon knocking on the flat door. Sophie's tired face looked out as she opened up, "Oh my darling, you look exhausted" Suranne said as held Sophie at arms length to look at her. "Come on, let's go and sit down." The Lister confidence was working it's own miracle and Sophie clung to Suranne as they went in together. "I'm so sorry. Seeing your family behind you..." Suranne sat Sophie down next to her and held her chin in her right hand looking deep into her eyes trying to fathom her out. "My family? Where?" "Oh it was only a photograph, I think. It was behind you when I video called you. I just panicked. I've been in a host of miseries since then. Thinking I've messed up your life, that you'd hate me. That I'd lost you." Sophie's voice trailed off as she said this last and her eyes looked away from Suranne. "You'll find me a lot more constant than that," Suranne reassured her, "I fully intend to live my life with the woman I love." Sophie smiled up at her, still a little unsure but clearly unable to resist this side of Suranne. "Will you still have me?" Sophie takes Suranne's hands in hers and looking directly at her says, "Yes. But I can't help feeling your living a double life whilst you're still there." "Hmmm, yes, I see. Well, why don't we look to get our own Shabby Little Shibden?" Sophie smiles so brightly Suranne swoons under her spell. "Really? You and me? And Buddy as our Argus?" "Yes, really. I want you to be my wife!" Sophie pulls Suranne towards her and their lips meet, kissing each other gently. "I will marry you Suranne... I want to be your wife... And all that that entails" Sophie whispers between soft, delicate kisses. Suranne's hands are finding their way up inside Sophie's top, fingers stroking along her back, discovering no bra. She pulls at the hem of the top, lifting it up, revealing Sophie's young, supple body and now her pert breasts and pink nipples. Pulling the top over Sophie's head and arms Suranne begins to kiss down her neck, planting tender kisses and working down towards Sophie's breasts. Taking one in her hand, Suranne uses her long fingers to trace circles around the nipple as she takes the other into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. Sophie puts her head back and closing her eyes sighs in delight. This gentle Suranne is exquisite and she can feel her body warming up as her heart rate quickens. Sophie's nipples are stiffening as Suranne has one pinched between her thumb and forefinger and the other she gently pulls at with her teeth. Suranne's desire is throbbing between her legs as she watches this beautiful girl coming undone at her hands. She reaches down Sophie's body, her hand snaking over her tummy and the soft skin below before disappearing inside Sophie's bottoms and digging her nails gently into her inner thigh, as she pushes Sophie's legs apart. Continuing to use her mouth on Sophie's breasts Suranne draws light circles on her inner thigh, working up slowly towards her centre. Sophie shifts forward allowing her lover an easier angle to reach between her legs and touch her most intimate area. Suranne cups Sophie's pussy. Discovering it is warm and moist, she presses her palm against the girls pubis and feels her own arousal grow as Sophie moans out her name. "May I take you to bed?" Suranne husks in Sophie's ear. The responding shiver is enough of an answer for Suranne and she lifts Sophie, her legs around her waist and carries her through to the bedroom. Laying Sophie down on her back she removes the girls trousers so that she has her laying totally naked before her. Suranne herself is still in her tailored suit and she is thriving on the feeling of dominance she is experiencing. Explaining to Sophie that she will be straight back Suranne goes and retrieves the box she brought with her. "What's in there?" Sophie asks with interest as Suranne brings out her massive 18 inch double-ended dildo. Sophie gasps at the sight of it, making Suranne grin, her dark eyes wide with lust as she begins to stroke it along Sophie's slick wetness. "Ooooh, that feels wonderful," Sophie says, "but there's no way that's going inside me." "Oh, it will," Suranne chuckles, understanding Sophie's fears but relishing them as she knows how good this cock will feel inside. The stretch it will give her. Sophie moans in pleasure as it's head begins to probe into her wet lips. Suranne works it back and forth along Sophie's slit, letting it dip slightly further towards her hole each time it reaches there. "I love you Sophie and I'm going to make you feel wonderful tonight. I'm going to fill you up with my cock." So saying Suranne enters Sophie's dripping wet cunt, feeling it sucking her deeper inside. Sophie moans loudly as Suranne penetrates her hole, caught between feelings of pleasure at being entered and pain at the stretch from the extreme girth of the toy. "That's my good girl," Suranne purrs as she watches the black cock sinking deeper inside. She works it in and out, going deeper each time. She's thrusting it gently back and forth when an appealing image crosses her mind. "Roll over Sophie, get on your hands and knees like the horny bitch you are for me." Suranne's love for Sophie is deep and true but part of her love is that she wants to fulfil every fantasy of Sophie's, including those of being treated like a slut and she is determined no hole will be barred in doing so. Sophie obeys her lover and turning over, pulls up her knees and rests on her hands, thrusting her bottom high in the air. Suranne gets behind her and continuing to fuck her pussy she begins to eat Sophie's ass hole, flicking her tongue over its puckered entrance, darting her tongue inside, tasting this forbidden treat. But with Sophie nothing is truly forbidden and Suranne delights in how dirty what she is doing is and the choked cries of desire coming from Sophie's mouth, "Oh Lord Suranne...fuck me... fill my holes...taste my ass, ohhhhh!" As Suranne greedily thrusts her tongue in and out of Sophie's bum hole, she can feel her own wetness flooding between her legs. "Be a good girl Sophie, and pull your cheeks open wide for me," Suranne orders. Sophie has to kneel up a little straighter to free her hands in order to reach back and part her bum cheeks and as she does so the monstrous cock rides further up inside her, making her scream out in pleasure as it hits her back wall. With Sophie's dirt hole ready and waiting Suranne bends the toy backwards and begins to work the other end of it against her sphincter. Sophie flinches as it makes contact but not pulling away further, Suranne knows she trusts her and gently probes and pushes at her hole until gradually she widens her enough to take it. "What a glorious sight you are, so beautiful!" Suranne tells Sophie as she works the toy between both of her holes, first deep inside Sophie's cunt and then deep inside her anus, the black material bending and stretching between them. There is no relief now for Sophie, as one hole is emptied, the other is filled. "What a perfect slut your are my pretty one" Suranne moans as she slides one hand inside her trousers and panties feeling her own wetness as she continues using her other hand to work the toy. Watching Sophie rocking between the two points of deep pleasure where she finds herself filled up to the hilt. "You will be quite sore and bruised my love, but I will comfort you." Sophie is sobbing with unbridled passion as her orgasm builds inside her, and screaming out each time Suranne brings it back to fill her ass. With a great cry Sophie falls forward on the bed and lies there shuddering, as her body is wrecked with orgasm. "Hush my love," Suranne gently removes the toy that has already snapped out of Sophie's bum hole, then moving alongside her proceeds to kiss and stroke her face as the tears fall from those pretty blue eyes, tears of pure joy.


	24. Better than fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for my dude! I can't help directly atm but I hope this keeps you grinning until we can

Suranne holds Sophie's naked, sweating body close, kissing away the tears as she weeps with joy at their connection.  
"You make me feel so good, Suranne..." She begins,  
"Sophie, please call me Sarah. It's my real name and I want to hear it on your lips," Suranne whispers against her ear.  
Pulling her head up so she can look her lover in the eyes Sophie answers her, "Sarah, you are so beautiful. I want to undress you." So saying she helps Sarah out of her jacket and begins to unbutton her shirt, Sarah's breasts are slightly bulging in her too small black plain bra. Sophie feels she will never get tired of this gorgeous pair of breasts and before she's even removed her shirt her fingers are travelling inside it, desperately searching her soft skin, her hard nipples. Grinning at her desperation Sarah pulls her arms out of her shirt and reaches round to undo her bra. "Let me do that for you," Sophie insists reaching behind her, placing kisses along her shoulder. As the bra comes off Sophie's mouth works down Sarah's body, her teeth grazing Sarah's perfect skin as she works her mouth towards her tits. Taking one in her hand, brushing her fingers over her nipple, she circles the other with her tongue. Sarah grabs Sophie's hair and pulls her into a tighter embrace. She has a wide on already and cannot cope with the slow buildup. She needs to be ravished by her young lover and Sophie is only too eager to comply. Reaching down to unclip Sarah's trousers she takes one nipple in her mouth and feasts greedily upon it, making Sarah moan in desire. Sarah reaches down to help Sophie undo her trousers and lifts her hips as Sophie pulls them down out of the way, revealing black briefs. Sophie loves the relaxed, comfy underwear on Sarah, it makes her glow with a different kind of desire. She wants to make her cum hard and then sleep in her arms. But Sarah is burning with desire and she tells Sophie, ""rip my knickers off and fuck me!"  
Sophie does as is asked and finding Sarah soaking wet she goes down between her legs and begins to feed on her juices, drinking her cum down her throat, flicking her tongue over her clit, feeling it getting swollen as she pulls it into her mouth.  
"Oh Sophie, shite, will you fuck me already?" Sarah moans as Sophie scrapes her teeth against her clit, causing Sarah's body to rock with heat. "I can feel you down my legs, into my toes. Shit girl!"  
Sophie drags her nails up the inside of Sarah's thigh, her tongue working furiously against Sarah's clit. She can feel the ache in Sarah's body as she begins to finger her tight, wet hole. Her fingers work between Sarah's shaved lips, eliciting moans of pleasure as she teases her entrance. The dripping wetness causing her fingers to slip around it as she waits for Sarah to beg. Finally she hears her lover cry out in frustration,  
"Please Sophie... Please, fuck me!" Sarah thrusts her hips down, trying to sink Sophie deep inside her cunt. For a moment Sophie holds back, just long enough to hear her groan loudly and then she enters, Sarah's shaved pussy sucking her up inside her as she rides her lovers fingers. But Sophie can't reach Sarah's back wall with only 2, so she twists three up inside her, slamming deeper than before. Her fingers curling to caress her g spot as she reaches inside her.  
"Fuck me harder, I need to feel you deep inside me," Sarah pants as Sophie's fingers plunge in and out of her cunt, building her up to her release. "Look at me Sarah," Sophie pleads, "I want to see your eyes as you cum hard for me, I love you Sarah and I want you to know its me that's giving you this pleasure" Sarah's eyes flicker open as she tries to focus on Sophie, her whole body wracked with desire. Sophie lies over her and pushing her body closer to Sarah's she feels their breasts rub together, nipples chaffing against each others as she brings the love of her life to an eruption of orgasms that sends her body into spasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've recently lost my muse so this isn't my best work. I apologise for it. But it's something to keep you all going for now at least


	25. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Suranne need something extra in the bedroom

"We're going shopping this morning!" Sophie announces as she leans in to kiss a sleepy Suranne. Her hair tousled and her eyes barely open, Suranne manages a weak smile as she yawns, "what do you need? Can't we order in?"  
Laughing and sitting astride Suranne, Sophie makes suggestive hip movements and replies, "it's not something I need, it's something we both need and I don't think they do same day delivery!" Glancing up at the wicked grin on Sophie's face, Suranne is left in no doubt as to what her lover has in mind and she rolls them both over so that she's sat astride Sophie and kisses her, gently at first but soon her tongue is working its way into Sophie's mouth, exploring and penetrating her lips. Sophie playfully pushes her away and says, "I know you can fuck me with your tongue baby, but I really want you to fuck me with your cock!" Laughing Suranne says, "Well I suppose I ought to get one then! But have you thought how we will do this? We can't exactly be seen walking into a sex shop together can we?"  
"Hmmm, you make a valid point, Ms Jones" Sophie plays with her, "maybe we will need to do what we're best at?"  
"There's no need for us to go anywhere else to do that," Suranne responds with an eye brow wriggle.  
"Oh you! You have a one track mind at the moment! I meant act, you know like we do for a living?"  
For a moment Suranne looks confused, but then she understands, "Ah, you mean go in disguise? That could be fun! What do you have in mind?"  
"A good make up job, and perhaps a hat?" Sophie shrugs.  
"Alright then, let's do this!" Suranne pulls her naked body out of bed and for a moment it looks like shopping may be forgotten as Sophie cannot help but go to her, kissing her neck, her hands travelling to her hips, but Suranne quickly grabs her wrists and pinning them to Sophie's sides she husks, "I need to feel your hole gripping my cock, and that isn't going to happen unless we make it out of here. I'll ride you all afternoon, but we need that strap."  
Sophie blushes furiously and smiling up at Suranne, nods her agreement, "Okay Stallion, let's go!"  
Half an hour later, having managed to avoid fucking each other, minds set on what awaits them, Sophie and Suranne leave the flat having gone for the dark glasses over spending time on a make up job, and baseball caps. The tube ride to Hackney is a long enough journey, but the desires and needs building up inside both women make it almost unbearable. They sit next to each other, trying not to draw attention to themselves, desperate to touch each other, to kiss each other, to ride each other. Finally, they get to their destination and grabbing each others hands they make their way to Sh! Women's Erotic Emporium. 

As they enter the shop they both suddenly realise that they will have to remove their dark glasses in order to be able to see. Having two of the most recognised faces in the lesbian community and beyond they are nervous, but Sophie leads the way, needy as she is to have her pussy filled. As a sales assistant approaches her, Sophie removes her glasses and turning to Suranne removes hers gently, "You have to be able to see what's here," she whispers encouragingly. The sales assistant introduces herself as "Christine" and only falters for a moment at recognising the two actresses, before recovering her professional but warm demeanour. Suranne stares solidly at the ground, so Sophie tries to take the lead. "Hello Christine, my friend and I are looking for a.. Erm," but she cannot get the words out.  
"Before all that, would you like a cup of tea or coffee?" This kind, natural gesture helps both ladies relax a little and Suranne speaks up.  
"A coffee would be lovely. You, erm, understand that this is very delicate?"  
Christine waits for Sophie to add, "tea, thank you",sends her colleague off to make the drinks and then turning to them both says,  
"Please don't be nervous. We're here to help. And we have many famous faces come in here."  
Both women's eyes widen in surprise, "Really?"  
"Oh yes. I can't tell you who, of course. But yes. We are quite used to being discreet."  
With that both women totally relax and Suranne says, "Well, in that case, I'm looking to purchase a strap-on. I don't know a lot about them."  
"Right then. So first of all you need to choose what style you would like..." and she begins to point out the different options. There are some that come complete, others that are literally harnesses and, the ones that catch Suranne's eyes are boxer shorts with a hole and ring in the front for holding a dildo. Seeing Suranne's eyes lingering on this last option Christine tells her, "Yes these are very popular. They are comfortable and easy to use. There is a more feminine version too if you prefer." Rifling through the hangers Christine pulls out a black pair of lacey panties, "They're a little bit more fun," she says as she turns them round to reveal a hole in the back, which would reveal the wearers ass. Sophie giggles, "I like those! I can imagine you would look ravishing in them baby," Suranne looks at her lover who is clearly very happy if not a little embarrassed at the image in her head. Clearing her throat Suranne tells Christine, "Well, I think you may have found me just the thing."  
"We have a changing room downstairs so you can try them on and see what you think," she suggests.  
"Good Lord, really? Really?" Suranne asks in astonishment.  
"Of course we do. I don't want to sell you something that isn't right. But first, do you want to have a drink whilst I talk you through the different options for your toy?"  
Sophie and Suranne sit, sipping their tea and coffee whilst learning about the different materials, sizes, shapes and functions of the vast range of dildos available. There's a lot of information to take in and the two women are glad to be in the hands of someone so knowledgeable.  
"I would suggest deciding on the materials first and then we can work from there," Christine offers helpfully.  
"Well I think the silicone sounds like it will give us more choice in other areas. Plus it's easy to clean, so..." Sophie hesitates waiting for Suranne's thoughts.  
"Yes. Silicone. And black. I like the idea of it being black." She turns to Sophie and smiling adds, "With it being Anne's colour, you know?" Sophie beams at her and nodding her approval answers excitedly, "She's how we found each other, so yes that makes perfect sense to me!"  
Both women get a little uncomfortable again as they realise the most personal decisions now need to be made. Size. And shape.  
"I'll leave you two to have a chat. Just let me know if you need any more advice."  
Left alone Sophie and Suranne relax once more. "Some of these look monstrous," Sophie says anxiously.  
Suranne takes her hand and stroking her thumb across the back of it she says, "Don't worry baby. I'll be gentle. Well until you beg me not to be anyway." Sophie feels a definite heat pool between her legs at Suranne's words, "I suppose I do want you to stretch me open a bit, so we don't want anything too small."  
"And you did take my double ended prettily enough" Suranne reminds her.  
They get a couple down and discuss the different features. Sophie likes the look of a medium sized one with textured veins on it for extra sensations, but Suranne cannot take her eyes off the monstrous black twista. "I'm not sure I could take that," Sophie whimpers. "Maybe not yet," Suranne says with a devilish gleam in her eyes. "But I could. We can buy two baby". They agree to get them both, but before they can take them home and try them out they need to wear the kit and see if it works for them. Sophie finds a red pair of the strap panties and letting Christine know they've made a decision they go downstairs to the changing room. It's a large space and they both are able to go in and try on together. To see what they are doing with fitting the dildo into place they strip to their bras and they are both stood together, Suranne in her black carrying Sophie's black, textured dildo and Sophie in red with Suranne's black monster. They are fueled with sexual excitement and cannot stop from reaching out and touching each others cocks. Sophie gently tugs on Suranne's whilst Suranne practises giving Sophie a full on hand job. Suddenly feeling a little ridiculous Sophie says, "En garde!" and begins to smack hers against Suranne's as though they are having a sword fight. Suranne places one hand on her hip and postures with hers. At that they both fall about laughing. "I think these will do, don't you?" Sophie says.  
"I think so too. More importantly I know I need to take you back to your flat and fuck you sore!" Suranne growls at the thought and they kiss, their tongues fighting to assert dominance.  
"Everything alright ladies? Do you need any other sizes," Christine calls down the stairs.  
"Erm, no. I think we have what we need," Suranne calls back trying not to laugh and digging Sophie in the ribs as she holds her sides, shaking with giggles.  
"Thank you so much for your help. You've made this a very positive experience," Suranne says as Christine bags it up for them.  
"You're welcome. If you need anything else please don't hesitate to come back." 

If the journey out seemed a long time, the one back was excruciatingly slow. Knowing what they had to look forward to once they got back meant Suranne couldn't sit still and paced up and down the train driving Sophie crazy. Off the train at last they were running by the time they reached Sophie's flat. Once inside Suranne took no time in getting down to her bra and into her new purchase. Sophie knew Suranne needed to pound her desperately and quickly got naked and ready for her, laid down on the bed. Placing a sheath over the cock Suranne got above Sophie and kissing her urgently she moved her hand down to Sophie's round, pert tits. She loves those tits and constantly thinks about them when she isn't able to see them. Later she would have Sophie ride her and push them into her face but for now Suranne brushes her fingers over one nipple and tongues the other, watching on as they stiffen against her touch. "You are so fucking hot," Suranne tells her, moaning herself at the feel of Sophie's body. Sophie is watching Suranne touching her, feeding now from her tight boobs. Very aware of the cock that is resting against her thigh, she reaches around and grabs Suranne's ass which is exposed by the panties. She fondles her cheeks and teasingly pulls them apart a little, thinking about what she will do to the hole hiding within later on. Suranne is loving the build up and is trying to take her time but Sophie needs to feel her inside, "Please darling, put your cock in me now. I need you inside me. Please"  
Adjusting her position Suranne takes the dildo in her hand and guides it brushing over Sophie's clit and placing it at her entrance. "Are you ready my beautiful girl?" Suranne asks. In answer Sophie wraps her legs around her lover. "Oh my good girl," Suranne moans as she thrusts in to Sophie's dripping wet hole. Sophie moans out at the invasion of her cunt. Suranne pulls out slowly before pushing deep back inside her. She repeats this process over and over until she feels Sophie loosen up and soon she is ramming all the way inside her lover, filling her and stretching her. Her cock slamming into Sophie is a beautiful sight and she can feel the soaking wetness at her own core as she causes her to buck and cry out. The sound of the cock plunging into her and the wetness of Sophie's pussy fills the room as she drags her nails down Suranne's back, her legs tightly wrapped around her body. Beads of sweat are building up over Suranne's skin as she considers another position. "Will you ride me baby?" she asks Sophie, pulling out of her and rolling onto her back. Sophie doesn't need a second invitation as she straddles Suranne, and firmly brings herself down on her cock. In this position the toy goes even deeper and she lets out a little cry as it impales her. The noise coming from those pretty lips drives Suranne wild and she reaches out to massage Sophie's tits that are now bouncing in front of her face, as Sophie rocks back and forth working up her own pleasure. "Touch yourself," Suranne hisses, "tease your clit for me baby," Sophie reaches down and slips her fingers between her lips and strokes her bud. Watching her lover wantonly screwing herself on her cock, her gorgeous tits bouncing, her eyes rolling Suranne knows she's the happiest she's ever going to be in her life and that she will spend her life making Sophie happy, if only she'll let her. Sophie is close to orgasm now so Suranne holds her waist to support her as the feelings shoot through her lovers body. Sophie's moaning gets higher pitched and louder before shaking with orgamic release she collapses on top of Suranne who holds her tight against her, listening to her ragged breathing as she rests upon her, totally spent. "I love you baby, you are truly amazing," Suranne whispers in Sophie's ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to Sh! Women's Erotic Emporium in Hackney, London. I've been there several times and it is easily the best store of its type. Recommend it fully for all toys. Not only a great selection but a really friendly, relaxed atmosphere.


End file.
